


Darkness and BlackIce

by Evil_Ed6



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BSM, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Ed6/pseuds/Evil_Ed6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't know how I got here or why I'm here. But all I know is my body is in great pain and Pitch is behind it all. Please be a bad dream...please." What happen when Pitch has Jack where he wants him, and will Jack show his true feeling. (BSM Later on :3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Darkness has you

(This is not beta yet, but is later on....sorry.)

 

Eviled: Hi everyone EvilED here bring you a fun filled story about Jack Frost!

Jack: Really, About me?!

Eviled: Yes, Jack about you. Hey you are also the one telling it.

Jack: So what is it about?

Eviled: Well Jack lets read and find out. (Evil laugh)

Jack: What are you laughing about?

Eviled: Oh nothing, Lets read. (Evil smile)

Jack:….Ok.

I didn't know how this happen, all I could remember is getting a call for help from Jamie. Seeing him standing in the woods just outside of town; then everything went black.

My eyes open to an ink black ceiling. 'Where am 'I?' I thought to myself. I could feel that I was laying on something soft. I tried to move but my arms and legs didn't listen no matter how hard I tried. I felt like I was drug, everything was spinning in my head, I tried to speak but no words would come out.

"Well, that was a lot easier than I thought, Jack. I wouldn't think you would fall for something like that. But I guess I was wrong, Lucky me." I hear a cold dark voice. A voice I knew too well.

"Pitch….." I choked out.

"Oh, so you're awake. Good for a min I thought I could have killed you, and I wouldn't want that….. Well not yet anyways" He laughs.

I tied to move some more, tilting my head in the direction of the laughing man. "What is….. going…on…" I was able to pant out. Little by little I could feel my body more and the way it felt as pain ran throw out my nerves like I was on fire.

"Well my dear Jack, I just tried out something new on you. New sand I was working on, sorry if you're in great pain, it does have some bad side effects." He laughs again as he walk closer and touched my face with his dark cold hand. Cold shivers run down my spine and throw my pained body as his press his lips to my ear. "But that won't last too long, Jack. Soon you will feel it and then I fun will start." He finish as I felt his tongue run along my ear. "AH!" I yelled as the pain in my body my replace with a weird feeling of want. Ever touch started to send pleasure I have never felt before from my head to my toes.

"Good, that was faster than I thought." He smiled as he pulled away from my now shaking body and stared down at me. "Uh, yes it must be because of your young body, this is really good." He said looking really happy about something. "Oh Jack I'm going to brake you and you are going to love every moment of it." Pitch licked his lips. I could feel the tears run down my face at the fear of what he was going to do to me.

"Pitch please …let ….me go…." I plead too him, hoping he would say this was just a joke to get me back for all the times I ran him off. But even I knew that it wouldn't work by the smile he gives me.

Pitch move back down and grasp my blue hooded and pulling it off, leaving me so exposed. I could feel my cold blood rush to my face.

"Oh my, you should see yourself now. You're so pale, your skin contrasts with your blue eyes so beautifully." he leans in to whisper into my ear. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No. Why, should I be?" I lied, as words leaving my lips are made awkward by a throat suddenly gone dry. I was afraid but I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

"Really Jack? I could doing anything to you right now, and you couldn't stop me." He said throwing my hooded off to the side.

"You're not goanna kill me, are you?" Having said that, I almost instantly bite my tongue; I should know better than to give him ideas.

"No," he assures me after a few seconds. "Where would be the fun in that. No I have something better for you Jack, a living nightmare. One that you will never want to leave."

He grips my wrists, moves my arms upwards, and makes them cross behind my head. I can feel the wall behind and hear the soft click. His hands are replaced by even colder metal.

"My friends will come for me Pitch….." I panted closing my eyes and tried to fight back, but every touch from Pitch would take away any power I had left in my body.

"Not here in my home, my sweet Jack" he mocks.

My eyes reopen, my expression downturn, fists unconsciously clench. I'm about to say something in my defense, but I find myself dumbstruck by the yellow of his irises fixed on me.

"Well then, shall we resume where we stopped?"

Before he's finished talking I can feel the soft black material covering my eyes.

With my vision obscured my other senses are forced to compensate. I'm drawn into darkness, unable to anticipate Pitch's next move. He sits still, probably searching his sadistic mind for ideas. I can feel his eyes on me, boring holes into my body. And then he kisses my lips, or more precisely just brushes them with his own. I could feel the heat coming from him as he gives me another more forceful kiss, pushing his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't hold back a moan as he went deeper pulling my head back by my hair, my cold body asking for more as my mind yelled no. Picth then let go pulling away from me, as I let out a moan from the lost. I could hear him stand and walk away.

Then he disappears. I cannot feel him anymore. In the darkness I'm not able to accurately position things around me; everything melts into one shapeless lump. Everything is him. He surrounds me. His coldness makes me freeze and burn simultaneously. My whole body stays alert.

Want is going to happen to me, is this just a nightmare I need to wake up from? I'm I safe in the woods as Jamie is holding my sleeping body? It's got to be… right?

...Stay tuned.

Hehehe What is going to happen to our poor Jack :3 I betting something good, if you know what I mean.

Jack: "What are you doing to me?!"

EvilEd: "Hey, It's all in good fun right…. And you love Fun right….

Jack: THIS ISN'T FUN!

Pitch: I think it's fun. (Lick lips)

Eviled: See….

Jack: I HATE YOU ALL! (Runs off)

Pitch: I like it when they run. (Evil smile)

Eviled: I know you do. Hehehe. Oh well, see you next time :3 If you post that is.


	2. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still not Beta, but soon will be :p

Eviled: Hi, welcome back :3 sorry it took some time, but we were able to get Jack back to help us with our lovely story.

Jack: LET GO OF ME!

Eviled: Now now Jack, it's not so bad. You have all these people wanting to see you again. Should that make you happy :3

Jack: GO TO HE….!? (Cloth had been shoved into his mouth)

Eviled: Thank you Pitch :3

Pitch: Any time. (Holds on to Jack and licks the side of his face)

Jack: "MMmmmm!"…..sob.

Eviled : Ok, let enjoy the next installment of "Darkness and Black Ice" (evil smile)

Darkness was all around me, I felt lost and alone in this unseen world that heartless men place me in. 'What did he do to me?' I question myself over and over again. Everything that touches me, the bedding I was laying on even the air around me was sending me closer to the edge. The need was great; all that my body wanted was to be touch, asking for release. Seconds felt like hours in this Pitch Black Hell. I try with all my might to catch any sound that would let me figure out his next step but there is just silence. Silence so loud it draws me to madness. My own thoughts scare me like my timeline got knotted. The past, present and future are all mixed up. I wonder if it's this place or him. Every move I tried to make just sent more unwanted pleasure throw my body.

There it is: A dull sound of metal hitting the floor. Something must have fallen to the floor. His footsteps stop for a second, probably to pick the thing up, and then he resumes walking towards me.

"Oh Jack did you miss me?" he says with amusement. "Because you look like you're about to pop!"

A metal thing... My imagination immediately gives me images of knife or other sharp items. I shiver.

"Pit— ?" I try to speak but my voice is stuck in my throat the moment the metal object touches my chest.

I instinctively try to move backwards, but there is no place to escape or hide. I can feel the thing moving down across my cold skin.

It's blunt. It feels like it's round too.

I let myself relax for a split second but my muscles tense back in an instant. It might as well be the back side of a blade. He could just be toying with me.

"You're absolutely fascinating," he states simply. One hand busies itself over my belt, while the other continues tracing my uncovered flesh with the metal item.

"Pitch….. (Pant)…..What is that….. (Pant)" I need to know. Whatever it was the feeling was starting to drive me crazy.

"You well find out in do time little spirit." He laughs.

"Pitch…Stop….I can't….take …"

"Oh, but you're so cute. And you've got yourself to blame too, Jack. You're like a cornered animal. You know the attack will come eventually, but you don't know when or from which direction precisely. All you can do is to prepare yourself to fight. Your young body's tensed..."

I can feel his hot breath against the skin on my neck. He runs his tongue along the vein pulsing under the surface making my blood run a bit faster. Then there is a kiss. And a bite. A quiet hiss escapes my parted lips as his sharp teeth tear my delicate skin. I could feel my cold blood running down my neck as he his tongue licked it up.

"...makes you more delicious ..."

I can feel his hand moving up my thigh. I tense even more, but lean to his touch. I can feel all my muscles – every single fiber – contracting.

His hand is unzipping my pants. I can feel his heat brushing against me for a split second and blood rushes to my head.

"...and you are aroused."

"Don't say obvious things to me, you Monster!" I snap. "How long are you planning to keep me cuffed and blindfolded like this?"

I could feel my pants are being taken off.

"As long as necessary," he's not put off one last bit.

My underwear disappears too. My body seems to evaporate in the cool air of the room. I melt into my unshaped surroundings.

"Jack" the man whisper in my ear, as I felt the metal object run along my erection and stopping on the tip. "Ah….. No!" I tried moving away from the piece of metal.

"Now Jack, I would suggest that you hold still and get this nice and wet. Or it's going to hurt like hell when I put it in. But maybe you don't care? Because, I don't care either way." He chimed.

"Put what in me?!" I ask, breathless, still desperately trying to move farer away from the older man. He didn't answer back, but pulled away the object and sat up as to get a better look at me.

Then I felt him grab my legs and force them up to my stomach pushing me back. "Stop! Let me go!" I yelled as I tried to push the man away. I felt the same cold wet metal positioned over my entrance.

"Stop moving." He snapped, he nails digging in to my skin as he pushes the metal object into me.

"Ahhh...That's t-t-too m-much...Please take it-t-t-t out!". I felt like my insides were going to explode. I felt something drip out of my ass and it stung, and the smell of copper didn't help that Pitch was push it farer inside me. "Ahhh….Oh God!" I suddenly screamed. As I felt it move inside me as if it was turned on, buzzing so loud that it made my insides squish.

"How do you like it Jack? I pick it out just for you. Just a little gift between friends." Pitch said sarcasm dripping with every word.

"No…..ahh….stop….ahh" I couldn't help but moan. It hurt, oh did it hurt….. but something deep inside kept sending waves of hot fire up my spine. "Ahh!... I Can't…(pant)…."

I could feel my stomach tighten, feeling myself about to fall over the edge in to a endless darkness. "Jack…" He was trying to tell me something. His voice is thick with madness, yet somehow I don't care. I can see the white light on the horizon of the dark image behind my eyelids. I reach out to touch it. It's so close.

I felt a hand wrap around my manhood restraining me. Being held tight, I was ready to burst, but unable to do so.

It hurts.

"Consider it your punishment Jack for not listening to me."I heard him hissed, as he squeaks me harder.

I could feel the pain all over, as the thing still moved at full speed inside. Tears started to fall as I begun to sob. "You sadistic bastard!" I breathe out.

"Now now Jack you can be so impatient at times. Don't worry I'll make it up to you..." I could feel him touch my face. "If you say please and ask nicely, I will even give you a treat."

I was about to tell him to fuck off and die, until his hand move from my face to my throat choking me. I coughed and tried to breathe.

"Or I can kill you now and dump you outside the hall of the guardians just like you are now, bleeding with a vibrator up your ass. So what will it be Jack?" he finish with pressing harder down on my throat.

"Plea…..(cough)….Please Pitch….I'm sorry…..Please…." I choked out, hating myself and ever word I said.

"Was that so hard…." He let go of my throat and pulled the vibrator out of me. I heard him turn it off the throw it to the ground. Then standing up letting my legs fall back down. I could feel my backside hit the bed and the pain that came with it.

"Well it looks like you didn't find my gift very fun, because you still so hard…. Ouch that looks like it hurt like hell." He joked, making my blood run even colder. "Tell me Jack, because you are a snow spirit, are you balls always this blue…"

"Shut up!" I yelled. He's driving me crazy with all his teasing. Regardless, I can't let myself be swept away. That is what he wanted, so I turn my head away from him show him that I would play his game.

"So you do have fight in you still, good. It would be fun if you didn't….. Oh well, if I remember right…" he purred. "I promise you a treat, for being a good boy..."

I could hear him walk over to the far side away from where I was laying; I could hear him talking to himself, but what he was saying I could tell.

"Oh Jack…" I heard as he started talking to me again. " … Before I give you your present, would you like to know a little about my wonderful new sand?"

I moved to face him again. I know he couldn't see my eyes because of the blindfolded, but my eyes were wide. Why would he tell me about it if I all ready know what it is doing to me. What would be the point? Unless he used it on something or on someone…. 'No!' "Pitch… What did you do….?"

...Stay tuned.

Eviled: Wow that was great! So what does Pitch know that Jack doesn't? and what is going to happen to Jack? Well let ask….. Pitch what do you think?...Pitch?

Pitch: (Licking and biting the sobbing Jack as he feeling him up.)

Eviled: PITCH! Stop for a moment and tell me what you think.

Pitch: Uh…. Ok. It's all about sex. And Jack's Blue Balls…. The end. (Goes back to what he was doing)

Eviled: hehe balls…. I mean, yes that could be whats coming up…? So Jack what do you think? (pulls Cloth out)

Jack: OH GOD! SOMEONE HELP ME!...(Puts cloth back)

Eviled: Well there you have it, can't wait to see you all back soon and see your posts. Thank you all. Until next time :3 (look at Pitch and Jack) Hey! Pitch save some for later.


	3. Unwanted

Evil Ed: Yo! Whats up? Long time no see. (evil smile) Well here it is part 3! And you are in for a Surprise.

Jack: ….

Evil ed: Oh? Jack…. You're a wake? Sorry but after you passed out after Pitch played with you, I wasn't sure when you would move again. Here let me help you up.

Jack: Touch me and I will freeze you in a block of ice, you asshole!

Evil ed: Jack, Jack….. Why so mean? And after I when out of my way to get Pitch to go get you present, as an apology. I feel hurt.

Jack: Good feel hurt. And I don't want anything from you.

Evil ed: Come on Jack, It's something you always wanted. So please just until after the story.

Jack: 5mins. And if you try anything… They will need a ice pick to get you out.

Evil ed: Deal, You won't be sorry (evil smile) Ok here we go again :3 Enjoy!

As I laid there in the dark, Pitch goes on and on about how long it took to find the right sand. And how hard it was to get the mix just right, so on and so on. Not one thing he said answered my question; it was starting to piss me off. I could tell Pitch was dancing around it, knowing it was driving me nuts. Not knowing if what I feared was true or not, I couldn't take it anymore.

"GOD DAMN IT PITCH! ANSWER MY QUESTION!" I yelled.

I could hear the man stop talking. 'Is he going to tell me what I wanted to know?' I thought desperately to myself. I hear Pitch walk back to the side of the bed then felt his breath on my ear.

"BE QUIET!" He roared inside my ear, causing it to ring in pain as he grabs a hold of my hair. "Ahhh!" I scream then a gag was shoved into my mouth, causing me to choke a little on it.

"There. Now no more Interruptions Jack." he hissed in anger as he let go of my hair and walked back to the other side of the room.

I could feel the pain still running through my head. I felt... sick,forcing to obey Pitch's request. All I could do now was to keep on listening to him.

"As I was saying, I had to test the sand first to make sure it did what I wanted it to do. First I tested it on a tree…. It caught on fire. Next I thought maybe on something that could move like an animal, so I tried it out on a cat. It looked like it was working until it popped like a balloon, it was fun to see…. But not what I was looking for." He laughs. "But I should remember that if your little bunny friend gets in my way next time."

I sigh a little now knowing that Bunnymund was safe. But I still had it uneasy feeling that something was still wrong. My fears grow as he went on.

"As you can see it wasn't working out the way it need to, I didn't want it to kill you….. But it would have been interesting to seeing it snow red, but this is better." He purred.

I turned way in disgust.

"So after a little more time on perfecting it, I tried it out on something with more feelings." He paused. "Something that was more like you Jack."Pitch practically sensually raped the word with his tongue.

''Mhmmmp..!'' I tried to scream but the gag muted it. 'He wouldn't dare touch him' my blood ran cold as I started thrashing around desperately.

"Now Jack, don't get all angry. It didn't blow up like the others did, but it was different from you though. You're more reposed and didn't scream in as much pain….. oh well I guess I did get what I wanted." He sighed.

'So help me Pitch, if you did anything to hurt him, I will kill you!' I tied to yell but it was held back from the gag still in my mouth.

"Anyways, here I'm going on and on when I did promise you a gift dear Jack." He teased.

I tried to pull more on the cuffs that held me, using whatever power I had left in my body to try to freeze them so they would break. But it didn't work.

I could hear Pitch laugh at me.

"Well Jack, I shouldn't keep you waiting, here you go for being a good boy."

I could hear footsteps coming near me; I was ready for whatever Pitch was going to do. I wasn't going to let him near me no matter how much the sand made my body want to be touched. I was done with him toying with me. The footsteps stop and I could feel the heat from the man's body next to me. 'Bring it Pitch' I thought. 'I'm ready to fight.'

Then there was a hand on my chest. I was about to kick out, but something didn't feel right. The hand that was touching wasn't Pitch's. It was too soft and to warm to be his…. But then who was it? I snapped out of my thoughts as another soft hand was added. They moved up and down my body started to touch and rub my bare chest and abdomen so darn slowly. I didn't know how to react at all. I was lost into my emotions, as the feelings of pain and pleasure hit me. I felt my heartbeat quicken and my erection was painfully growing into its full length.

'What... what the hell? How can this actually... feel good?' asking myself as another wave of pleasure hit me. 'Jack get it together, this is Pitch's doing, don't let him get to you' I tried to tell myself. But it didn't work at all, I couldn't think. I was getting so dizzy, so hot. My body was screaming for more, but my head was saying no. 'I'm a mess...'

I moan as I felt a hot mouth touch my body and started to kiss my nipple, playing with the other with its fingers. 'Damn... who is this...'' I thought while this person worked on my smooth abdomen. Then slowly they placed its finger on my growing election making me gasp and arch my back. Slowly it ran it's fingers along my length slowly caressing every inch of it.

Then it started to stroke me making me moan loudly. ''Excited?'' Pitch whispered, somewhere off to the side.

I let out a groin, basely saying 'go fuck yourself Pitch'

''Soon...Slowly he's going to take it into his hot mouth, lick it, suck it, stroke it... and when you feel like Cumming, he's going to take very thing you got.'' Pitch whispered husky, causing me to blush madly.

'He…. Who is he?' I could feel him move onto the bed between my legs. Slowly his tongue touched and licked the tip of my cock covered with pre-cum. He licked and licked until I felt body trembling so badly, so desperately to have him take me into his mouth. My hips moved up quickly he lowered himself down and took me in. I bucked my hips. The feeling was amazing! My manhood was sucked by that delicious mouth making me want to come there and then.

I could feel it, I was at that high again. I was so close, I need this badly. I could hear Pitch laughing at me, but I did care. I did even care who was doing it right now, no my body scream for realest. Suddenly he sped up making me go crazy. 'Oh God!' I was seeing stars as I came hard inside his mouth who still continued to lick me clean.

I laid there panting behind the gag; I could feel myself coming down from my high. I didn't scent that Pitch was next to me again.

''...So cute...'' Pitch whispered in my ear. "Its looks like you really enjoyed this gift Jack."

I could feel his hands move to the back of my head to untie the blindfold. 'What is he up to…?'

"Maybe you should say thank you to me, Jack." He said licking my ear sending a shivered through me. "And to you sweet little gift too." He finished, removing the blindfold.

My heart stopped.

There right before me, with lust fill eyes staring back at me. Was the teen I knew and cared about for seven years. I couldn't take it in, it wasn't happening, not him….. not here.

"Surprise Jack! This is my present for you." Pitch shouted followed by demonic laughter.

'Jamie.'

...Stay tuned.

Evil ed: Wow I saw that coming…. Because I'm the writer :p Anyways ready for your gift? Jack.

Jack: Sure, what is it?

Evil ed: Pitch…

Pitch: (Holds out teen Jamie face flushed, wholly naked, his hands and legs tied, a gag in his mouth.)

Evil ed: SRUPRIZE!

Jack:…. Jamie!

Jamie:… (Please help me Jack)

Evil ed: Soooooo how do you like it?

Jack: EVIL ED! (Shoots ice at his head)

Evil ed: Well I will see you all next time….. (Starts to run and doge the ice) Come on Jack, It's all in good fun .By :3

Jack: I WILL KILL YOU!


	4. Forbidden

Evil Ed: Hi Everyone! I'm back and so is the next chapter in this love filled story :3

Jack: (pant…pant…pant….) There you are…..Ed… (pant) …Hold this so I can freeze you….

Evil Ed: Oh Jack? I'm glad you're here. (evil smile) The next part is out….. Would you like to take a look?

Jack: Oh Hell No! I know what those stories are about, and there no way I'm going to help out again.

Evil Ed: Oh…. Ok then. You don't have to.

Jack: Don't try to said that….. What?

Evil Ed: I said I was ok if you don't want to. Me and Pitch have someone else to help out in this one. (Smile)

Jack:….Who?

Evil Ed: Jamie.

Jack: WHAT! NO! NO! Where is he! Give him back you son of a…..

Evil Ed: To late, he is already in the story with Pitch, Jack. But if you want you can still get in on it.

Jack: I'm coming Jamie! I will save you! (Runs in to story)

Evil Ed: Hahaha! This is going to be fun :3

(Warning….. this is Still a Pitch X Jack fic….. but in this Chapter there Is Jack X Jamie X Pitch pairing. Just a head up…..thats all ;3)

'Jamie!?"

I couldn't believe it, why was Jamie here….. and did he just… with me.

I looked away, I couldn't face the boy. What he and I just did….I couldn't think, all I want to do is disappear to become nothing.

"What is wrong Jack? Did you not like it" I here Pitch mock me, snapping me back to realize that Jamie and I were not alone. I looked back at Jamie then to Pitch, staring at him with anger in my blue eyes. This was Pitch's doing, he made poor Jamie do these thing to me. I pulled harder at my restrains, I had to save Jamie and stop Pitch.

"Oh Jack you look upset, why is that?" He smiled at me. Looking at me then to Jamie and back at me he started to laugh. "Oh…. You think that I made this boy do those dirty things to you?"

My eyes narrow. 'Yes, why would he do something like that on his own, you sick bastard.' I thought trying to will my thoughts on the evil man in front of me.

"No no Jack, He did it all on his own."

'Liar!' I try to yell. Jamie would never do something like that. It's all Pitch and that damn sand of his, he controlling him, make him do this.

"Well Jack, by the look you are giving me, I don't think you believe me." Pitch made his way next to Jamie, forcing me to look back at Jamie. I didn't want to look at him, but there he was still giving me that same lust filled look. A look that made me feel that I was the only thing that the boy cared about. I could feel my face start to get a purple tint in my cheeks.

"As you can see he is not at all afraid and…. Wait a minute; you have a little something on your face Jamie." He stopped as his hand wipe off a bit of white from Jamie's pink lips.

'White….. Wait?! is that my…..' I turned even a deeper shade.

Pitch raised his fingers to his mouth and licked it off them. "Mmmm, Taste like ice cream." He said, licking his lips as he looked at me. I wanted to look away, but I didn't want to take my eyes off the boy if Pitch decided to do something to him.

"But as I was saying, I may have tried the sand out on him to see what would happen. But in no way I'm able to tell him what to do." He looked away from me back to Jamie. "Well, not in the way you are thinking Jack."

I saw him placed a hand on Jamie and smiled. I didn't like where this was going, I had to help Jamie some how.

"You see that unlike you the sand act upon the desires of the human soul, making it the one and only thing that they want. It feeds on the most dark and hidden feelings. And it seem that this boy here seem to have liked you more than just a friend Jack." He smiled. "You're such a cock tease, Jack."

I was taken back; this couldn't be true why Jamie would feel this way about me. 'I mean, yes he has been acting off a little. The times we would hang out in the woods, it was like he wanted to say something to me, but never did. But it could be that he had feelings for me could it? No, Jamie couldn't be acting this way because of me….. he couldn't. It was the sand and just the sand…' I started to doubt myself.

"You see Jack, He can leave at any time I'm not stopping him. All I used him for was to see what the sand would do before using it on you. And as open bait to get you out in the open, that is all. So when I had required you he followed me like a lost puppy. And with all the want a need in his eyes for you, how could I say no to him." Pitch ran his hand down the side of Jamie's face stopping just above his neck line. "See how kind I can be, Jack."

'No! Stop touching him!' I tried to get to Pitch, I could feel the pain in my wrists as they started to brake from my struggling. But I didn't care; I did want Him to touch Jamie like that. He wouldn't let Pitch hurt the boy in anyway no matter what would happen to him.

"Jack, I'm not going to do anything to him, but if you rune your lovely body before I do. I will take it out on him, do you understand."I stopped at Pitch's warning. "Good Boy."

Pitch walked away from Jamie and stood over me looking down at me with his smug face. "But I still think that you don't believe me when I said he was free to go. So why don't you ask him to leave yourself." He stated as he reach down and remove the gag from my mouth. "Well going on then."

I took a breath of the heavy air in the dark room. "Jamie…. You need to get out of here… Pitch has you under some kind of spell." I panted out. "You need to fight it, you must not listen to him, run Jamie I will be fine."

But he didn't move. He just kept look at me, my body as if he would do anything just to touch me again. "Damn you Pitch let him go!" I shouted out looking back to the smiling nightmare.

"Again, Jack I'm not the one keeping him here." He groaned as he walked back next to Jamie. "But here I will show you. Jamie here….." I watch Pitch pull a vile of black liquid out of his pocket and offer it to the young teen. "This is poison and it will kill you in one hour time, I order you to drink it." He ordered.

"NO! PITCH!" I screamed. I looked at Jamie but he didn't move to even touch it, he just kept looking at me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"See Jack, now witch this….." he spoke again as an evil smile touch his lips. "Hey Jamie, this is poison and it will kill you, but you can touch Jack all you want in ways you have always want to if you drink it." He offered again.

But this time the teen took it from Pitch, open it up and drink it in a matter of seconds, I was in to much of a shock at just what happen to yell stop.

"See Jack it's not me but you and the inner need for you that is controlling him, now do you get it."

"Damn you Pitch….." I started to cry. "I will kill you….. I will make you bleed and freeze you in the most painful way possible, if it the last thing I do. For what you did to Jamie" I have never felt so much hate and sadness before in my life. Just then I knew how much Jamie meant to me, how much I loved him and how much I hated Pitch.

"Yes! That is what I wanted to see. All that hate and fear in your eyes, oh Jack it's such a turn on." He licks his lips. Every word he said was sending me deeper in to madness.

"But Jack, he did it all on his own….. Just for you." He whispers as I twitch way as he went to touch me again. "But I could fix it and save the boy you know."

I looked a Pitch with a pleading look. "Pitch…. I don't want him to die….." I had to save Jamie and I knew what he wanted from me. "I will do anything you want, anything." I give in.

"Good Jack, now that we are on the same page, let's get started shall we." He purred as he reaches above my head. And with a 'click' the cuffs around my hand were released. "Now remember, if you try anything or try to run, if you could with that hard on." He laughs sitting on the bed next to me. I knew very well that even how sad and mad I was. That heat between my legs wouldn't go away. "Poor Jamie wouldn't be as lucky."

"I know….. Just get on with it."

"Ok, Jack." He said chuckling, and suddenly lifted me up in to him lap. Still making me face Jamie as he held on to my legs and spread them wide.

"Uh… what are you doing?" asked as I could see Jamie eyes become wider at the site.

"Just having a little fun, Jack." He said and hugged me from behind, drawing me really close. I swallowed a bit as he felt something hard touch my ass. I tried to move away from the man but couldn't.

"Don't worry about that Jack. That is for later, but first…." He whispered huskily into my ear and licked it as his hand reach around taking a hold of my length slowly caressing every inch of it. Then with a smirk dwelling on his lips, he started to stroke it making me moan loudly. ''Excited?'' he whispered into my ear and kissed my neck.

"Ahhh! No…Stop…..ahhhh" I screamed and bucked my hips. I could see Jamie staring as he move closer, reach out with his hand to touch me.

"Jamie, you want to touch Jack don't you?" I heard Pitch ask from behind me, as I saw Jamie nod. "Well come here then." He waved.

"Pitch?! What are you doing….. Ahhhh.." I question then he gave along hard stroke causing me to moan and he continue to talk to Jamie.

"Now Jamie you may play with him... IF I can watch and join...'' Pitch smirked. Stroking me faster as Jamie nodded again and undid his pants.

"Jamie….don't….Ahhh!" Pitch tighten his grip and pulled my hips higher up to keep me from moving away from the boy in front of me.

''Behave yourself. You're supposed to please him and me ...Jack...'' Pitch whispered huskily and bit down on my neck drawing blood.

I could feel Jamie between my legs as he lean in licking my lips as Pitch moved faster. 'N-no... Stop it..'' I immediately moaned weakly but as I opened my mouth, Jamie smashed his lips on mine pushing his huge tongue in. The kiss was hard and deep and every moan I made was swallowed by him. He pulled away to suddenly attacked by his strong lips again. The thick wet tongue slipped inside my mouth and started to rub it, playing with my lower lip. It drove me crazy with want, I couldn't control myself at all. Then Jamie pulled away and started kiss and biting my neck, sending shivers through my body.

Pitch laughed behind me and nuzzled my neck. ''See how he loves you, Jack? He's willing to eat you alive if it meant your pleasure. He's doing everything he can to make you love him more, to want him so desperately that even thinking about him is enough to make you come...'' The man cunningly whispered into my ear nibbling on it.

''Raise your hips a bit, Jack...'' Pitch whispered, and helped me lift my hips a bit from the mattress. ''Hnhh... what are you-?'' I was cut off when a pair of fingers was thrust into my mouth. I moaned as I felt warm fingers touch my tongue while I felt Jamie suck on my neck. ''Suck them...'' Pitch ordered and licked my cheek, drawing a wet line on my face. Slowly I obeyed, and started to suck his fingers, licking and playing with them. I felt Pitch's glare pierce me, and even Jamie opened his eyes to look at me. "What a lovely view, Jack. It's all so delicious." He chuckled lick his dark lips.

Not long after he pulled his fingers out of my mouth. "Pitch what are you….going …to…." I stopped as I felt a touched at my entrance. I gasped again as he felt the wet fingers tease the flesh around my hole. "Ahhhh! No! Don't!...AHHHHHH!" I scream as one of the fingers slip inside me.

I sighed from pleasure and closed my eyes. I hated this feeling but my body kept calling for it and Pitch knew it. Pitch smirked at me and carefully started to thrust in, adding more fingers until he had three of them inside me. While he continued fucking me with his fingers, as Jamie sucked on my nipples was sending me to a new high as I felt my body grow colder with passion.

I could feel him stretching me, getting me ready for what was going to come. 'What was coming?...No" I didn't want to think about. Then I felt it as Pitch touch something inside me that cause me call out in lust. "OH YES!"

''Oh, you sure are a delicious little snow spirit...'' He said, kissing me and tasting me. I could feel him pull his fingers out, as I moan a little from the lost.

"Now Jamie, It's time fulfill your lust for your sweet little snow spirit." He said smiling behind me. I could see Jamie pull away sitting in front of me, panting and pink fully erection. I would be lying if I said this didn't turn me on even more.

''..I-is it really going to fit?'' I asked horrified. I had ever thought that Jamie could be so big. He had a full erection and I could feel my lower parts arch of the feeling. Jamie came closer and kissing passionately again as Pitch held my legs apart. ''It will...'' the older man muttered in my ear as teen positioned himself at my tight entrance.

''A-ah...'' I hissed, biting my lip. As I felt Jamie push into me. It was hot….so hot I could feel my body melt. Pitch started harshly to stroke me. As my back arched and my muscles tensed a bit but finally Jamie could push himself properly in. He was breathing harshly against me as I moan and panted. The dirty sounds and my tight muscles around his dick drove me crazy from want as I felt him push farther inside making us groan in pleasure.

He waited a moment before he started to move with a slow pace in and out of me. I couldn't mute my moans as the brown haired male fucked me. I loved it! Both pain and pleasure as they mixed together as Jamie's dick kept hitting that spot inside me. ''F-faster...!'' I commanded almost screaming. I saw the teen nod and started to thrust even rougher.

I could feel Pitch staring at all of this. ''So sweet...'' Pitch said licking his lips. He leaned closer and captive my lips while Jamie kept thrusting in and out of me. "Ahhh! More!" I yelled out as Pitch started to stroke my throbbing dick faster with Jamie thrusts. I couldn't take it anymore. All of this was making me fall over the edge. I was practically seeing stars as I was about to cum`.

''AAH!'' I moaned and came all over my abdomen and chest; it felt like ice as I went crazy. With a couple of harsh thrust from Jamie I felt him come inside me. I was hot and felt foreign to my cold body.

''You.. came inside..'' I whispered feeling the cum inside my ass. As I came down from my high I realize what Jamie and I just did.

"Jamie I….. I'm sorry" I couldn't look at him in the face. He was just a boy and under some kind of spell. He didn't know what he was doing. I looked back up to see Jamie face near mine just inches away. His brown eyes looked into my blue ones as he took my lips again in a short kiss. He pulled away and was smiling.

"I love you Jack." He whispered. Then his eyes rolled back as he fell off the edge of the bed to the floor.

"Jamie!" I scream as I tried to get to him but was held in place by Pitch. "Let me go! Jamie needs help! The poison! Pitch help him like you said!"I tried to push him away.

"Now why would I want to do that Jack?" He laugh as he lick the cum off my chest. I couldn't believe it, he wasn't doing anything to help save Jamie.

"YOU PROMISE PITCH!"I cried out.

"Did I now….. Jack?" He said closing his eyes chuckle.

"Damn it Pitch! There is no time! You said If I did what you wanted you wouldn't hurt Jamie. So I did! So help him!" I started to kick out and hit Pitch.

"No, I don't think I will be doing a thing, Jack." Pitch said voice ringing as he flipped me over and pining me to the bed.

"You lied Pitch! You lied!" I yelled as I squeaked desperately to get away from this lying asshole.

"No, I didn't lie." He laugh again in my face. This was pissing me off.

"What do you mean?!" I spat.

"I said I wouldn't hurt him and I didn't" he purred as he licked me face.

"But the poison…?"I ask trying move away from his tongue.

"It's wasn't poison Jack it was colored water, that's all." He tease as he moved down kissing my neck.

"WHAT?!" my eyes widen in shock. "Then what is wrong with him?"

"Just pass out, it a side effect of the sand, your precious Jamie will be ok in about a day or so." he said pulling up and looking down at me smiling. "So Jack I hope you enjoy your play time with him, because my dear Jack….." He smiled grew darker sending fear and cold I never felt before through my body and soul. "Now it's my turn to play. So let's have a little fun, shall we."

What is going to happen to me…..

...Stay tuned… If you dare :3

Evil Ed: Wow that was hotter than I thought.

Pitch: I enjoy it.

Jack: OMG! Say something Jamie! Please wake up!

Jamie: …

Evil Ed: So Pitch, what are you planning to do to Jack?

Pitch: Oh, the most wonderful things. I think you will be quiet pleased.

Jack: Jamie don't head in to the light!

Jamie: … Jack….. (pass out again)

Jack: NO!

Pitch: Come on Jack, it's time you play with a adult. (Picks up Jack and throws over shoulder)

Jack: Pitch! Stop let me going….Jamie….. (is taken away)

Evil Ed: Oh well, see you in the next chapter :3 (Looks at the teen on the ground, picks up Jack staff) Poke…..poke…poke… Are you dead?


	5. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I Evil ED give special thanks to me beta : The Prince Jack Frost :3)

Evil Ed: Welcome back everyone :3 Me and Jamie is here to say Hi. (poke…poke…. Still poking at Jamie's pass out body with Jack's staff) So Jamie are you ready to help out with the next chapter?

Jamie: ….. (pass out, not moving and now has frost all over him)

Evil Ed: Cool Jamie, you can help by making sure if Pitch gets out of hand you can help save Jack. You think you a do that? Because Jack will most likely need help, because I will be working with Pitch. So he need someone to jump up into action. Are you that man Jamie?

Jamie: …(still not moving)

Evil Ed: Great! The job is yours! I know Jack is much safer with you around. (Evil smile)

Jamie: …Uh….. where I'm….(Smack! Gets hit with Jack Staff)…..ouch…(pass back out)

Evil Ed:Oh…..I'm sorry Jamie I thought I saw a bug on the back of your head…..I guess I was wrong….(Looks away) Oh well, Your still good to help out Jack right?

Jamie: …..(Still pass out and now bleeding)

Evil Ed: Great! Good luck Jamie, because Jack will need it too. Ok let get started Enjoy everyone! (Walks in to story) Don't be late Jamie…. I think I can here Jack starting to scream in pain…hahahaha!

'What is going to happen to me…..'

That was what ran through my head. I could see Pitch staring down at me with those cold dark yellow eyes of his. I felt that he was going to eat me whole as he licked his lips causing my mind to call for help, but my body pushing closer asking to be taken.

"Wow Jack, look at you. All I'm doing is look at your cute little body and your already turn on that your humping the air." He joked knowing very well that it is because of his fucking sand I couldn't help it.

"Damn you Pitch! AND YOUR SAND!" I screamed, as I stared at him with so much hate.

"Oh, What a look your giving me Jack is just so breath taking." His glare softened and smirked as if he was in deep thought. "And about the sand you see- Ugh!…"

Whatever he was about to say I didn't let him finish. I force myself to kick out at him to push him away from me. And it worked…? I must have taken him by surprise, because he fell backward off the bed. 'One point Jack' I thought as I stifled a laugh. But the smile was wiped from my face as Pitch stood up and glare down at me. I swear that he grow two more feet as his shadow fell over me, as he frowned. I could feel myself freeze up, every fiber of my being telling me not to move or I was dead.

"That was cruel, Jack. I was trying to tell you something, and then you do that." Snarled as his gold eyes burn into me. I could feel myself shaking as I saw the frown on his face fall then being replaced with a evil smile.

"Well Jack if that is how you want to play…." At Pitch's words, I saw black sand rise from the ground and form in to long black ropes. "…..Then let's play shall we."

"Ah!?" I gasp as the ropes moved across the bed and up and around my body. I saw the ropes take a hold of my legs, bending my knees and tying my feet so they touch the back of my leg in an erotic way. More of the black rope moved around my waist and my upper body tying in to tight knots and bring my hands behind my back. Then they stopped for minute before the ends shoot up in to the inked blackness lifting me a foot off the bed. I didn't think my face could get any more flushed…..I was wrong.

Pitch walked over gliding his nails along my body. "My my Jack, you look so seductive in bondage, I should have done this sooner." Pitch smirked; I could feel his gaze slide down my body to my lower half. There was a dark line of bruises where the sand ropes had gripped me. I was helpless as he gives me a push sends me to rock back and forth.

"Stop it Pitch! Let me down!" I yelled irritated as I glared at him.

"No. You didn't want to play nice, so why should I Jack." He replied moving between my legs and stopping me.

"What!? Play nice….? When did you ever play nice Pitch? This whole time you did nothing but-…."

"I Was, Jack. But your right, this way is so much more enjoyable." He growled, but not in anger, before slowly inching the hand up my thigh towards my manhood.

"Enjoyable? In what world is this enjo-….. "Ahhh-" I cut myself off by biting down on my lip. Pitch grasped my erection and start to move his hand up and down causing a moan to slip pass my lips.

"See Enjoyable." Pitch chuckled. I tried my best to keep myself from letting out another one. ""Come on Jack, moan for me again. It feels good doesn't it, just look how much your cock is throbbing."

"N-No!" I shook my head.

"Well then little snow spirit how about this…" Looking down my eyes widen as I felt Pitch give a long lick up my manhood. "Ahhh….Pitch?" I panted as he took my erection in his mouth and sucked forcefully. My head tilted back, I let out a loud moan. "Nghhhh." My hips bucked up into Pitch's mouth, forcing my length deeper in. "Mmmm" Pitch gripped my hips tightly as he started bobbing his head and licking every inch of my hardness, wherever his tongue could reach.

"Ahh…. More!" I moaned out. I couldn't help it felt so good. Pitch growled darkly before quickening his pace. I could feel heat in my stomach rising again when I felt the man pull away but not before giving it one more slow lick. "No…" I moan from the lost of heat.

"No…. Jack? You miss my touch already?" He teases me. With a small laugh he started to suck on my balls. Running his wet tongue over them sending shivers up my cock as he move lower. "Pitch what are you…" I stopped as I felt his tongue touch my opening.

"NO PITCH NOT THERE!" I tried to move away, but he pulled me back, running his wet tongue in circles around my hole. "Oh God!" I moan as he push is tongue inside me, move in and out. Pitch pulled my cheek's apart, pushing deep inside. I could feel him licking inner walls tasting my insides. I bucked when his hot muscle hits that spot. "Fuck…. I'm cumming" I yelled out pulling again the ropes. I could feel my release as my cold liquid ran down my dick before it was licked up.

"Mmmm" Stood up licking his lips and smirk. "Jack between you and Jamie, I think you taste the best."

'Jamie…. What is he talking about…!?' I thought sapping out from my sex high. "Wait! Pitch… you said you didn't touch him! How do you know what he taste like! You Bastard!" Scream trying to get to him. Not caring at all about the pain as the ropes cut into my skin. He was going to pay.

"Jack, again. I didn't touch him." He sighed grasping on to my face forcing me to stop. "Think about it Jack…" he purred in my ear. "He didn't pull out, now did he…"

I could feel ice form on the rope around my body as my body temper dropped. 'Did he mean that…. Down there….inside…..' I was lost for words. That dirty act just kept running through my head, until I was brought back to reality from a pull on my hair. "Ouch!"

"Jack! It's your turn." He sapped, thrusting hardness in my face. 'Big…' was the first thing that came to my mind. "No! You can suck you own dick, asshole." I growled. I try looking away from the massive gray cock but was pulled back by my hair.

"Open your mouth." He slaps me in the face. "Do it Jack, or I will stick it you dry. And it WILL HURT."

I opened my mouth taking in what I could of his cock without making me gag. I felt sick at the fact that I was getting turn on again. 'Fucking sand.'

"One more thing….. No teeth. If you hurt me I will take in out on the boy. Got it my little Slut." He laughed at my annoyed face.

''Take good care of it…'' The man said and smiled, pushing his cock hard into my mouth making me choked as the length was forced deeper into my throat. He pulls his hips back before snapping them forward hard "Delicious use your tongue Jack."

I swallowed my pride and started to suck and lick what I could of Pitch's hardness. "''You… ngh… are so huge…'' I groaned trying to pull away for a little air.

''Take it deeper.'' Pitch moaned. I was so defenseless as he push at my head, I was at the mercy of his hands. I couldn't help but obey.

Quickly I swallowed the man to the root and gagged a bit. He thrusted into my mouth harshly as I sucked him harder. I could taste his per-cum as his dick slide over my tongue. Pitch groaned and increased his grip on my hair. I could feel my cock harden again at the taste. I moaned lowly around Pitch's cock. My body was betraying me show him that I was enjoying sucking him off.

''Ah, Jack… Drink up everything I have held in…'' The Nightmare king groaned and started slamming himself in. my mouth. I tried pulled away from him but he wouldn't let me. He push his dick to the back of my throat came inside me. I choked as I tried to swallow the black cum that felled my mouth.

"Very good, the coldness in your mouth had it so much better."He smiled. "And look how hard you are, did you like the taste of my dick that much?"

I didn't say anything to him. My mouth and throat burned, the heat was over whelming, as I could still taste his indents he left behind. I could feel thick black fluid drip from my mouth, coating my lips.

Pitch fingers slid into my hair again, twisting my head up as he push his tongue in as licked cum off my tongue in a deep kiss. Pulling away and grabbing my face. ''I still can't believe what a slut you are, Jack….'' A throaty laugh slipped past Pitch's lips before his tone changed and my cheek was pressed hard against the surface, promising to bruise later. ''Just remember that I own you Jack. You are mine to do as I please."

"Only because of the sand of yours Pitch!" I yelled back at him. "If I wasn't under its power I would never do any of those things."

"Oh, ya!….. About the sand Jack, I was going to tell you something about it." I could see his eyes glow as an evil smiled ran across his face. "Would like to know?"

...Stay tuned.

Evil Ed : Bondage! OMG I love you Pitch…..You are like… love you!

Pitch: I know, I know I try my best. Did you know I went to class's for it.

Evil Ed: Really?! Sooooooo Cool! You need to show me some time so I can help out next time!

Pitch: Anything for you Ed (smiles)

Jack: PITCH WILL YOU AND YOU FAN BOY STOP AND LET ME GO!

Pitch: Jack I'm busy right now.

Evil Ed: …..I'm not a fan boy…. (Looks at Jack) OMG! PITCH IS THAT 'CROTCH ROPE'…. AND A 'BALLTIE'?... AND THAT A OVER-ARM TIE….. I THINK I WET MYSELF!

Pitch: Why yes it is Ed, good job. (pat Ed on the head)

Jack: AHHHHH! CAN SOMEONE HELP ME!

Evil Ed: Jack, it's ok Jamie is going to help you.

Jack: Really….. he is ok? Where is he then?

Evil Ed: Over there…. (points at the pass out not moving bleeding for head and frosted teen)

Jack: OH MY GOD! JAMIE!

Evil Ed: So Pitch can you show me something? Like how to do a reverse prayer position?

Pitch: Sure thing, We can use Jack here.

Jack: Please….help…sob….Jamie….don't die…sob.

Evil Ed: Cool Pitch :3 he sounds up for it too. Oh by the way what were you going to say about your sand?

Pitch: Oh, yes I was going to say-… (was cut off by Evil Ed's fan boy screams)

Evil ED: YA! IS THAT A REAL BONDAGE HOOKS!? (See you next time)


	6. Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (First off, Thank you to all my fans :3 I love you all! So many hearts to you all –hugs- and my great beta : The Prince Jack Frost. )

Evil Ed: Yo! Welcome back :3 It's nice to see all your Perv faces…. Sweet faces.

Jack: Ed…. Can you please let me go now…..

Evil Ed: No, Jack we have a deal remembered, you help me welcome our fans back and 'Then' I will untie you.

Jack: Why would I want to welcome back the ones that love seeing me in pain…

Evil Ed: Say it Jack or I will leave you there until Pitch comes back…to have more fun.

Jack: NO!... Fine… "Welcome all you… lovely….people…I hope you enjoy all the pain and hell I go through…. To bring you….you're sick sense of happiness….

Evil Ed: And…

Jack: …..and…..thank you…..for reading…..This fucked up…..story…..that I'm…that I'm…h..a..p…p…y….to be….apart…o…f….

Evil Ed: Very good Jack, you make the fans very happy :3

Jack: Whatever. Now let me go!

Evil Ed: Let you go…? Do you really want me to let you go?

Jack: Yes!

Evil Ed: Well ok….. (Walks over and starts cutting ropes above Jack holding him up)

Jack: WAIT….. Unite me first…..if you just cut those ropes I will fall back in to the blooded story…!

Evil Ed: What….? (Cut through the ropes)

Jack: Damn you Evil Ed! (Falls back in the story)

Evil Ed: Oh my… Sorry Jack (evil smile) Oh well. Let's get back to the fun shall we :3

"Oh, yeah!….. About the sand Jack, I was going to tell you something about it." I could see his eyes glow as an evil smiled ran across his face. "Would like to know?"

"Know What?" I asked eyeing him. Not knowing what fuck up surprise he had in store this time.

"Well Jackie boy…." He smirks twirling my white hair in between his long gray fingers. "The sand isn't up to the speed that I would want it to be. The outcome is still lacking in a lot of ways, like when I used it on you, you where pass out for a good half a day before you woke up." He looked to Jamie on the floor like he was in deep thought. "And him…." He pointed out. "He didn't even know of anything but of you, I couldn't even force him to get hard unless you were there. No good for me if I wanted to fuck him." At that I tried to bite at his hand in anger, but he moved it away.

"Can you just get on with it Pitch…" I was very irritated right now from the pain of the ropes, and not to mention the pain between my legs. "…I'm in…. a bit of pain…No thanks to you."I said through gritted teeth.

"You need to learn some patience Jack." Pitch said with annoyance in his voice as he looked back at me then smiled. "But it does look like you do need some attention…." I could feel his eyes run down my body to my lower haft.

"I don't need anything from you." I whisper looking away from the man. I could feel my face get colder as purple tint flooded my cheeks as he kept staring at me.

"Oh but I think you do Jack….." I could feel his hand run down my body causing me to shake. "Hn…You're trembling. Is it difficult to you to be untouched for so long?" Pitch asked and licked my neck making me shiver even more. "Should I help?"

"L-let go…Ah!" I moaned as Pitch's other hand reached my throbbing crotch. Pitch merely laughed and hardened his touch on my crotch and rubbed it to make me stir up even more. "But you're like this already. No stopping now." He almost sang while he touched me.

"Ah..ahn..Ng. P-Pitch." I gasped for air as his skilled tongue wrapped around my own as he slowly move his hand up and down my dick. I cursed myself for it feeling so good but how could I resist when Pitch was so skillfully playing with my now lewd body. 'It was his entire fault, damn you Pitch.'

Pitch pulled away and moved back between my legs and laughed. ''Let's spread those cute legs of yours really wide, shall we?'' Pitch said cunningly and moved my legs apart. "But… nghh…." I gasped when a hand smoothly touched my hips and caressed the skin of my legs. Pitch smirked as he sat closer.

"You really love it when I tease you while I play with your ass, isn't that right, Jack?"Pitch whispered and pinched my right nipple which stirred up right away.

"T-that's not, AH!" My back arched as the fingers sneaked to squeeze my ass and quickly slipped to tease my tight entrance. Pitch grinned as I gasped for air as the first finger slipped in with ease.

"My, my… how wetyou are, Jack. You're so lewd and honest with your feeling today…" He purred.

''Y-you gotta be kiddin' me!'' I whined when the second finger was added and Pitch was already playing with my entire root, sliding his fingers up and down, and slightly teasing the exposed tip. It was all making me go crazy with want; I wanted to come so badly already! "I don't know what sick game is going on in your head Pitch…..ah…. but I don't have any fucking feeling…ah…. for you…..ah…. BUT HATE!" I panted out.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Thank you for reminding me sweetheart…" He mocks me, then pulling up to come face to face with me. All along he kept his damn fingers inside me causing me to moan a little from the movement. "But the one thing that I found most annoying was how long it lasted." Going on with what he was telling me before he started fucking with me again.

"Ah! Pitch if you're going talk….take your…..fingers….ah..out…. AH!" I cried as he pushing them in farer touch that spot making me tremble.

"No." He sapped and kept move his fingers in and out making me pant as he started up again. "You see the sand can last up to 48hours only if the test subject does not reach an orgasm. If they orgasm, then the sand would wear off and then they will have full control of themselves."

"So what is your point? Why should I care…..Pitch…AH! Oh God…there….ah!" I started to ask before his nail ran over my sweet spot causing me to see stars.

"Think about it Jack, if you can still think with all this pleasure I'm giving you."He smiled and he pressed him lips to my ear. "How many time have you cum before now?" he wispier.

My eyes shot open as my mind processed what he just said to me. I swore I had never had as many heart attacks as I had this day. I looked Pitch in the eye as he had the biggest smile on his damn face. "You're lying. YOU'RE FUCKIN LYING PITCH! There is no way this is happing without the sand making me do it." I yelled trying to will him to tell me that he is lying just to fuck with me. 'It has to be a lie….' My mind raced.

"It's not a lie Jack; there is not one ounce of sand lifted in your body. I swear on all my nightmares." He ran a hand down the side of my shocked face in a loving way as he smirked down at me. "I was just as surprised as you at first. But then it all made senses."

"What the hell make senses Pitch?! That you rape me, used poor Jamie or that you're just some sick fucker!" I snapped, I feel as if my world was falling apart.

"This is what you always wanted, Jack." He grasped my face as he stared in my now wet blue eyes. "You wanted to be taken; you want to be possessed and needed…" He pulled me in to a hard kiss making me moan as he push hard against my spot. Our tongues moved on their own and joined into a dance of fire. I swore I was ready to faint but soon I started to yearn for more as Pitch pulled away and looked at me with such a dark eyes filled with lust. "You always wanted to be broken, Jack."

"No…..I….don't…" I tried to say something anything, but I could find the words. My mind was loss in sea confusion. The next thing I knew I hit the bed as the ropes lifted my body as now Pitch was the only thing over me.

Suddenly the Nightmare king smirked again, so madly, and looking at me, I felt cold sweat drop down my face by seeing that expression on Pitch face. The expression of owner ship and possessionover me, I could feel fear run through. Fear that I enjoy seeing that look. 'Oh God. What is wrong with me?'

"Jack, give yourself to me. Your body already has, it's just that all you have to do is accepted it. Let me own you, let yourself be mine." Pitch whispered huskily as he licked at my neck, gliding his teeth over my skin.

I tried to prepare myself but when the feeling of immense fear filled me; it was really hard for me to stop trembling. "But…..Jamie….." said without thinking.

"Jamie is just a boy. He is just a human and you know it, he will grow old and die. And he can't give you want you truly want Jack. What you know deep in your soul what you want and that you need, I'm the only one that can give it to you." Pitch purred. His tongue felt good on my skin but I was freaked out, I was afraid. Afraid that everything he said was true. "Jack…say it."

I trembled and closed my eyes tightly, ready to cry. I certainly didn't want this! It was too embarrassing, I hated him, but I couldn't help but feel aroused. I couldn't help but feel that I needed this.

"Pitch…I…..want….you…" I swear that the words just came out before I could think them through. But that is all Pitch need to hear before I felt him bit down hard on my neck. Sucking at cold blood spilled out, causing me to moan in pain and pleasure.

"Very good, Jack." He said pulling away but not before giving the wound he give me one last lick. "Now Jack no more waiting, I will be taking you now." He stated pulling his fingers out. That is when it hit me. What other thing I feared….I didn't think I could take it….not now.

"Pitch…Please…" I tried to move away but he pinned my arms above my head using his black sand. "PITCH PLEASE…. YOUR TO BIG…IT'S…AHHHHHH!" I scream as my legs were push to my chest and without warning he pushed his dick in. I howled at the penetration, tears started streaming down my face. I felt my insides tear, and felt the sting as he pushed in as I felt blood stream down from my opening. "Ahhh...That's t-t-too m-much...Please take it-t-t-t out!" I felt like my insides were going to explode.

"Ah…. Jack. Your to tight, Uh.. R-relax a bit..." I hear Pitch whinnied.

"Fuck you, it hurts you bastard. Take it out!" I yelled.

Pitch slapped me on my thigh hard, earning a yelp from me. "That's no way of begging. Now, if you behave like a docile slut, it will feel better" He growl.

"How!...ah….your to big….it…..Ahhh!" I moan out as he hit that spot deep inside me. Sending a wave of pleasure braking through the pain. I groaned by the mix of pain and pleasure. He is fills me up, I can feel him deep in my body. I started to try relax my muscles as I could feel the pain turn to pleasure.

"That's it Jack, let me in." he Purred as he moved all the way into me then stopped. "What do you want Jack…..?"he asked me in a playful way.

''Move...'' I breathed feeling the huge throbbing dick hitting my prostate again. I couldn't understand it! Why the hell was I letting myself be taken by this man? Still I couldn't help but admit that the older male was freaking good. I groaned and closed my eyes. I need him to move.

"Well, Jack." He teased. As he started to slowly stoke my cock, driving me into a heat.

"Claim me…" I begged, "Fuck me, take me, and violate me in the best ways." I moaned. I couldn't take it anymore. I need to be fucked, I need to brake.

"Wish granted." He growled. Pulling out then piercing through the first ring of muscles again and slammed into my prostate dead on, I could felt a bit of blood leaking down my tight passageway. "Ngh…"

I threw my head back and screamed in pain/pleasure, letting my entire body submit to the raw agony that set every nerve on fire with a delicious frenzy. It felt so fucking good, "YES! Pitch, more! Harder!" I moaned. I arched off the bed and screamed again, clawing at the smooth sheets for support as Pitch began to fuck me senseless. I didn't have any time to adjust to the harsh pace and my climax was on me. "P-Pitch!"

The black haired man knew by my voice what was happening I felt him reached down and gripped my shaft tightly, denying me satisfaction. I felt my member pulse angrily with false-release; I thrash my head from side to side, howling at Pitch to let me cum.

"Remember Jack, patience…."

The calloused hand on my tender flesh sent me into a whole new level of sexual pleasure, added to the merciless thrusting from the older spirit. "Pitch!" I cried desperately. I had only two choices by this point; come or pass out. Either would be welcomed.

"Oh Jack…." Pitch moaned my name as ran a thumb along the slit of my dick, relishing the cries that emitted from me as he increased his pace brutally. "Jack!" He shouted, letting go of my member and I could feel my passageway seize down around him .

"AHHHH! Pitch!" I screamed his name in response, as the orgasm ripping through my mind and body in the most amazingly sinful way. I moaned as I came.

''Oh Jack... I'm going to cumming inside you...'' Pitch moan and thrust in me with his entire mite.

''MMphhmmm!'' I screamed as my organs lit into fire, as I could feel Pitch's hot cum shoot inside me.

"Uh….-pant-…..-pant-….. Pitch….. It's…..hot….." Is all I could say as my inside burned. I could feel darkness start to take me. The last thing he was aware of was Pitch withdrawing from me and murmuring something, it sounded important, but I was too far gone to comprehend it. Then it all when black.

...Stay tuned.

Evil Ed: Wow….. So Jack wanted it all this time…. I knew it.

Jack: FUCK YOU! I didn't want it. You made that up. (Starts crying in a corer)

Evil Ed: I did no such thing…Did I Pitch?

Pitch: If I said you didn't, do I get to keep fucking Jack?

Evil Ed: Yes.

Pitch: Ok, (looks at Jack) It was all you, Jack.

Jack: WHAT! YOU ALL CAN GO DIE IN A FIRE!

Evil Ed: Pitch console you're uke…

Jack: (stands up) I will kill you first….Ed. (runs at him, but then fall over holding his backside) Ouch!

Evil Ed: Now Jack I wouldn't run around if I was you…. Well not after having such a big hard dick in you're as…

Jack: Shut up!

Pitch: Come on Jack let me clean you up a bit. (Picks Jack up)

Jack: Let me down….I don't want your help!...stop! (Gets carried off)

Evil Ed: Have fun!( waves) Now that he gone I have something to ask you all (evil smile) I would like to know if you would like to see a threesome? (kicks Jamie a little) If you do or don't let me know :3 you can PM me or just leave it in your Review. Just let me know. And again thank for reading and see you soon :3


	7. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little reminded : This is a fic full of SEX! And Hardcore! There is a plot as it goes on, But it mainly about the dirty sex :3 So again if you don't like it… Don't read it. And for my beloved Pervs out there –hugs to you all- Please enjoy the next chapter :3 And thank you again to all my fans and to my beta : The Prince Jack

Evil Ed: Hi there. I'm back :3 It good to see you all again. Well let's get started. So Jack what do you think so far? Jack…..? Oh wait he passed out in the story… uh ok let's talk to Pitch then. So Pitch what do you think? …. Oh right he when off with Jack. Well this sucks! All I have left is Jamie… sigh… So Jamie what about you?

Jamie:….

Evil Ed: K, are you enjoying the story so far?

Jamie: …..

Evil Ed: (sigh) Do you think Jack will be ok? Or do you think he is going nuts?

Jamie: …

Evil Ed: Alright… Would you like me to toss your worthless ass into the story, so I don't have to deal with you?

Jamie: ….

Evil Ed: I take that as a yes. (Throws Jamie's unconscious body into the story) Have fun with Pitch now. Wow now I'm all alone…..what will I do? (evil smile) Wait… what will I not do. :3 To the porn!

'Dark' was all I could see at the moment as I could feel my body was still hot and heavy on the bed. 'What just happen' I asked myself as I tried to will my eyes to open. As I laid there it all started to come back to me. Like a damn full of nightmares had broken and flooded my mind within seconds. Every touch, feeling, the rape and even the memoire of me asking for it. I felt sick. How could I let Pitch do as he pleased with my body. I'm a Guardian, I'm Jack Frost not some sex toy for Pitch to used. 'Then why….?' I could hear a voice inside me. 'Why did you let him touch you? Even after the sand inside you was gone?' "I don't know….. I didn't know that the sand wasn't still making me do things…"I yelled back at the voice. 'Oh, but you did know Jack. Deep down you knew…..we knew.' The voice went on. "No…..I didn't want any of it…" I whimper try telling the voice in my head that it was wrong. 'But we did Jack, we knew. We wanted it, we wanted Pitch to take us, use us and break us.' "Please… I didn't… why?" I asked as I could feel tears behind my closed eyes. 'Yes why. Why did we want this….. need this.' I heard myself ask. "I don't know….."

"What do you not know Jack?" I could hear Pitch ask.

"Pitch?!"I question, I was surprise. I thought he would be gone, why I thought that I didn't know myself.

"Jack? Is there something you would like to tell us?" Pitch replied.

"Us? What do you mean us?" I asked.

"Well Jamie and I we would like to know what is on your mind." He murmured.

"What?!" I yelled as my eyes snapped open. I tried to move my arms but they were tied to the bed. All I could do was lift my head up to look at Pitch. And what I saw made my heart fall into my stomach. There was Pitch holding a naked tied up Jamie on his lap, leg spread, fully erected and facing me.

"Jamie….." I couldn't help but to stare. His beautiful face flushed, wholly naked, his hands and legs tied, a gag in his mouth, panting madly as Pitch stoked him. I could hear Jamie was whining and moaning as he move on top of Pitch. I glared at them unsure what to do.

"Pitch! Let him go now!" I yelled as I snapped out from the hot seen in front of me. 'I have to do something to help Jamie….' I tried to pull my hands free.

"Why Jack? He is enjoying it… see." He smiled at me as he removed the gag from the boy's mouth. "We just had this in because he did want to wake you up until you were ready."

"Jamie! It's ok, I will save you… Just hold on!" I shouted as I pulled hard at the sand keeping me on the bed. "Pitch! Stop it before…"

"Ah! Jack… more…I want more…" Jamie moaned.

"What?" I stopped as I hearing him moan my name. I could feel my body grow colder as I saw Jamie's eyes on me with such lust in them.

"See Jack, he wants this….." Pitch laugh still touching Jamie. "He wants you Jack, he wants you to touch him, kiss him, lick him, suck him…and fuck him. Isn't that right Jamie?" Pitch asked.

"Yes…..ahhh…. I want all of you Jack…..ahhh.." Jamie panted out. I couldn't believe my ears. Had Jamie gone insane? Was Pitch using more sand on him….that had to be it?...right.

"It's not the sand Jack….pant….pant…. I just want more of you…..please" Jamie moans as if he knew what I was thinking. And he looked me in the eye. I could tell he wasn't lying….. So he really wanted me. 'No I can't….'

"Jamie….. It's Pitch's doing…" I could feel my resolve failing. "This can't be real."

"And why can't it?" he blinked his large brown eyes innocently at me, sending a wave lust down my body. "Why can't this be real? Why can't you make it real? Jack?"

"Jamie, I can't."I tried looked away but couldn't. Jamie's panting body so stretched lewdly open by Pitch calling for me. 'God damn it Jack…..you can't…..' I screamed at myself. 'Why?' there was that voice again. 'Why not? He wants us…. He had us already…. Why not give in? We know we want it….so take it…' "NO!... I can't…. because…..because…."

"Because what Jack?"I heard Pitch ask.

"Because… it's Jamie…I can't….." I started but didn't finish as Jamie moan out loud and bucked up in Pitch's hand.

"Jack! Have sex with me!" Jamie licked his lips. "Please Fuck me. I know you want to." I could my resolve braking. "I want it so badly." Then it was gone.

I could feel my body humping the air, whatever decency I have lifted was gone. All I wanted was to touch the lust felled boy in front of me. 'What is wrong with me?'

"Look at you Jack; you want him as bad as he wants you." Pitch laughed at me, but I was too far gone to care. "But first, Jamie remember our deal, If you want him I get you first."

"Wait? What…..!?" I was pulled out of my trance as I looked at Pitch and Jamie as Jamie nodded 'yes' to Pitch. "No! Jamie…"

"It's ok Jack. I want you to watch me so it will be like you are the one inside. Please don't look away" Jamie said and licked his lips.

I was about to protest but Pitch cut me off with a wave of his hand as sand coved my mouth. "Now Jack do as the boy asked and sit back enjoy the show." he said happily and hugged the brown haired boy.

I couldn't help but to blush purple as I glance at the naked boy in front of me. Jamie was tied up from his hands and legs that were wide spread. Pitch was kissing him deep covering up his moans, but it didn't help much as Jamie kept moaning my name making me harder.

Pitch pulled away smiling at me but still talking to Jamie. "Jamie I know how much you want to feel Jack inside you. So I tell you what….." He said softly in Jamie ear as Pitch reached next to him. I could see that there was a glass felled with ice as Pitch pulled out a piece and ran it up Jamie's leg and stop at his tight entrance. "Here boy this will help it feel more like Jack." I gulped again as I stared at the ice cube as it was push deep inside Jamie's wet hole. I could tell the cold feeling had cause teen cry out. I noticed that Jamie was enjoying it: His dick was red and covered by precum as he screams my name. I didn't think I could be so turn as I was now.

"Oh look Jack, see how much he loves this. You know I don't think this is the first time he as ice up his ass." Pitch whispered and ran his finger down in the boy's smooth body. "I think Jamie here would do this every time he touched himself as he thought of you… Is that right?" Pitch asked the teen.

"Ahhhh! Yes!" Jamie moaned out. I gasped a bit, collapsing; I couldn't tell how hot that was to hear. I need to do something. I was in so much pain….. I had to be touch. "Jack! AHHHH!" My head sap back up as I heard Jamie call my name again. And then I wish I didn't. I saw Pitch's huge throbbing dick push inside Jamie's ass. "Oh god yes! Jack fuck me!"Jamie yelled. I moan to at the site, taken by the intense blinding pleasure that electrified my mind and body.

''Now... Ride me...'' Pitch said and leaned back resting his hands on boy's thighs. I could see Jamie blushed as he looked at me. Then slowly started to move his hips up and down on top of Pitch. I could see him trembling wildly around telling how excited the teen really was. Even if Jamie hadn't ever done this before, he somehow knew what to do. Like he followed his instincts and ended up doing the right things. "What a dirty boy you are Jamie, and It's all for Jack." Pitch smiled at me and licks his lips cause me push up in to the air trying to some kind of friction.

Soon the room was again filled with the sweet sounds of fucking.

I stared my mouth open as Jamie rode on Pitch's dick. His ass was jumping up and down and every time it hit Jamie's prostate, the boy screamed in pleasure. I glanced down Jamie's manhood to find Pitch pumping it again. Licked my lips Pitch started to stroke Jamie faster as I watched the two fuck. I couldn't help but hump the air at the same pace. Pitch saw this and smirked at me.

"Poor Jack….. You need some help?" He smirked. "Let me help you with that sweetheart…" He mocked me, waving his hand again as the sand snaked away from my mouth.

"Don't call me sweethe-Ahhhh!" I couldn't finish as the sand snaked down my body and wrapped it's self around taking a hold of my hard dick, giving couple of hard pulls. "Ahhh! Fuck!" I moaned.

"Very good, now how about if you and Jamie cum together. I want to hear you scream in pleasers." Pitch purred to the both of us.

"Yes!Ahhh! Come with me Jack!" Jamie moans out sending me closer to my climax. 'See we do want this…' I could hear it again, the voice. 'We love being wanted, we love being touch…..' "Ahh…..More!" Called out, feeling myself sipping. 'We want to be owned…..' "I…..I'm going to…" 'WE WANT DARKNESS….'

"NO!" I screamed, as I sat up in a cold sweat. I looked around the room my eyes wide. 'What just happen?' I thought as I tried to get my breathing under control. I looked down to see Jamie still on the floor sleeping and my hands where free. "What…just….happen….?" I asked out loud again trying to make sense of everything.

"Oh Jack it's good to see that your awake" Pitch said smirking as he took me by surprise as he walked out of the shadows.

"What just happen?" I question him. Still not sure what was real or not.

"Well you pass out after I fucked you, so I let you sleep." He smiled at me as his eyes stared into mine. "Did you have a ..." He smirked as he sat a glass of Ice water next to me, sending a cold chill down my back as I looked at it. "Good dream…Jack?"

...Stay tuned.

Evil Ed: HAHAHAHA! This is to great. Jack is such a Pevr :3

Pitch: Hey! Wait a min…. where was the threesome?

Evil Ed: Threesome? What do you mean?

Pitch: You said you were going to make one. I mean I didn't hate fucking Jamie in front of Jack. But you just stop it there. So what the fuck?

Evil Ed: I said no such thing.

Pitch: … Ed, I like you and all but If I don't get my threesome I will just fuck you instead.

Evil Ed: Wow Pitch, You couldn't handle my ass. (Evil smile) But, ok you win. I was planning it next. So don't get you pantyhose in a knot.

Pitch: You're a fucking cock tease.

Evil Ed: I know. (Smile) So until next time…. Same rape time, Same rape channel!


	8. Little side story and notes

Evil Ed: Hey everyone! It's me, your god and master Evil Ed! I know I know my greatness takes you back with huh. But I'm here to let all my little perverts know that this isn't what you thought it was… HAHAHA! NO NEW CHAPPER UPDATE! I know your sad and crying into your computer right now, knowing that you will have to wait longer and your life has no meaning. But I'm here for you my sweethearts, my loss little lames. Evil Ed is always….. well sometimes looking out for his fans. So I give the one thing everyone hates on 'Authors Notes' …. But also a lovely 'Surprise' too. Doesn't that sound fun?!. Any ways first off I'm happy to say at this time (1/8/13 at 3am MT) I have 206 Follows! That means there is 206 in this world that don't suck and I don't need to kill….I mean…uh… COOKIES :3. So I give loves too you all, Thank you (smiles) Next I'm Very Happy to say as of right now (1/8/13 at 3:10am MT) I have 125 Favs! You are all the greatest, most high up at the top Perverts! You make life worth living! No one will be better then you…. except me. Well I'm your god. So… so much much much LOVES to you all! Also Thank you all your heart warming Reviews! It what keeps me going…. And blood. SO THANK YOU EVERYONE! You make 'Darkness and BlackIce' what it is! But here I'm going on and on, So I think it's time I give all my little snowflakes there Surprise. So here it is…(Evil Smile)

Evil ED: I'm giving you My rendition Of a great Play! "ROMEO and JULIET" And not just that it will be perform by our much loved ROTG Case! But for go I had to make a little changes to the rolls and names. But it's about the same…..(Looks away). Any ways let the show begin!

Evil Ed: Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Burgess, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where believers blood makes believers hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury the moons' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of the moons' rage,  
Which, but their Guardians' end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours'(give or take) traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

(Four elves come out and start to fight)

North: (walks in dress in Shakespearean wear) Part, fools!  
Put up your swords; you know not what you do. (Pick up the elves, that are still fighting) 'Da' Stop!

Jamie: (teen Jamie walks in to looking alike but diffent colors) What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds? Wait what does that mean…?

Evil Ed: Say your line!

Jamie: ….Ok…..Turn thee, Northvolio, look upon thy death.

North: Jamiebalt , 'Da' I do but keep the peace: put up thy sword,  
Or manage it to part these elves with me. (Big smile as he is enjoying himself)

Jamie: What, drawn, and talk of peace! I hate the word, Have at thee, coward!….Wait I don't hate it….. and what does 'thee' mean?

Evil Ed: ….. It means…. Uh….. THEE! And you! (looks at North) stop be so happy… (North starts laughing as he let go of the elves. The elves start to fight again and all you can here is bells.) ALL OF YOU GET OFF STAGE NOW!

Evil Ed: Sigh…. Let's move to Scene 3 already…

Phil the Yeti: Rmrmmeemr? rmrmrmgmn. (holds up sign) 'Nurse, where's my daughter? call her forth to me.'

Tooth: Now, by my maidenhead, at 12 year old…..I mean 318 years old,  
I bade her come. What, lamb! what, ladybird!  
God forbid! Where's this girl? What, Jackliet!...

(waits no one comes out)

Evil Ed: ….. JACK! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!

Jack: There is no way in hell I'm coming out looking like this! You asshole!

Evil Ed: Really… Hey Tooth, I think Jack forgot to brush.

Tooth: Oh My! Jack! (pulls Jack on stage by his mouth)

Jack: Ah..Toofth…sftop…..ahh…. (Jack is in a long baby blue dress)

EvilEd: Ah…. Jack your so cute, it goes with your eyes!

Jack: (Pushes Tooth away) Go to hell Ed! I hate your fucking play and can't wait for to be over.

Evil Ed: Is that so… Well then we should skip to Act 2 Scene 2 shill we. (Evil smile) Now enters Pitchomoe.

Pitch: …The deal is this in play right Ed?

Evil Ed: Yes 100%

Pitch: (looks at Jack and smiles) But, soft! what drakness through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Jackliet is the snow.  
Arise, fair snowflake, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and blue  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As night doth a lamp; her eyes in winter  
Would through the airy region stream so dark  
That bats would sing add think it were not day.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!

Jack: GO FUCK YOUR SELF PITCH!

Pitch: She speaks:  
O, speak again, blue angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of winter  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of immortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air.  
Jack: …..

Evil Ed: Jack say your lines.

Jack: Hell no. There is no way I'm saying those lines. I would die first.

Evil Ed: Jack….. You think that I have done a lot of bad things to you already….. if you don't say those lines, well lets say you will be begging me to let you going in to the main story just to get away from the hell I well put you in. So Jack, what will it be?

Jack: (swallows hard) Fine!... O Pitchmeo,…O Pitchmeo…. wherefore art thou Pitchmeo?  
Deny thy moon and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my….. love,  
And I'll no longer be a Guardian . I think I'm going to be sick.

Pitch: Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

Jack: No…(Evil Ed eyes him) I mean…. 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Nightmare.  
What's Nightmare? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a snowball  
By any other name would feel as cold;  
So Pitchmeo would, were he not Pitchmeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Pitchmeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself…..(make it stop)

Pitch: … Ed can I just fuck him now? This is taking to long and I have thing do and nightmares to give.

Evil Ed: No, not until we are done.

Jack: What…? No way! Pitch stay away for me and Ed you can sick you play up your ass-….. (Black sand wraps around his body and gags him)

Evil Ed: Thank you Pitch. But remember the deal, not until we are done.

Pitch: Fine. Then let go to the next part at least….. because… (runs a hand down the side of Jacks piss off face) Jackliet is a little tie up. (smile)

Evil Ed : Ok you win, lets move on to Act 3 Scene 1 then. Where Sandycutio is fighting with Jamiebalt right before Sandycutio gets stabbed. (Sandy and Jamie enter. Sandy looks happy and is waving his hand above him head.

Pitch: Wait a min. I have read and love all Shakespeare's works… so tell me how is he….. (points to Sandy) Going to play Mercutio part? He doesn't speak.

Evil Ed: Oh, he is a very good actor, he does great in his rolls. It should be fine.

Pitch: (Looks irritated) But he can't…. How is he….. Damn it! Whatever. Let's get this over with. I want my kiss.

Jack: (eyes widen with fear)

Evil Ed: Very good. Now begin. (Sandy pulls out a to sand sword)

Jamie: Uh….. What wouldst thou have with me?...Did I say that right? (Draws on too)

Sandy: " (=O.O=) & # **(*o_0& #%)" (quickly move over Sandy's head, everyone was only able to make out 'King of Cats' or something like that. Then pointed at Jamie.)

Jamie: What?... I mean…. I am for you.

Pitch:…. Well this is going well….. (rolls eyes stand between them.)

Gentlemen, for shame, forbear this outrage!  
Jamiebalt, Sandycutio, the Prince JF expressly hath  
Forbidden bandying in Bugress streets:  
Hold, Jamiebalt! Good Sansdycutio!

Jamie: (Runs and fake stab Sandy. But when that cachets Pitch's hand cutting it a little) Uh…sorry.

Pitch: ….. Why you little! ( Pitch gose to hit Jamie in the face. Then gold sand wraps around his middle and thow him back.) Ouch!

Sandy: (shakes figer at Pitch that is now on his back in pain. Sandy start to act his death over the top….. then fall on top of Pitch. Knoking the winde out of Pitch.)

Evil Ed: That was BEAUITFUL! Sandy you're a great actor! (Stands up and claps)

Pitch: GET OFF ME! (Tries to push sandy off him) Fuck! Ed I'm getting sick of this. I want my kiss scene NOW!

Sandy: (smiles, gets up and pushes Pitch down again and gives him a deep kiss. Causes Pitch eyes to go wide and turns pink. Sandy pull back up licking his lips as Pitch was panting some and smiled.)

Evil Ed: WOW, That was hot :3

Pitch: (Saps out of it, pushes Sandy away and stands still panting from the kiss. Moves as far as he can from the little man.) Ah… Not…. From… you!... From Jack. (Sandy still smiles at him)

Evil Ed: I think Sandy like you Pitch. (Evil Smile) And I think you liked it.

Pitch: Whatever! Just keep him away from me! And I Want the last sence now ED! I Well have Jack and fuck his…. Wait a min? where is the brown haired boy? (Looks over to see that Jamie unties Jack and were trying to get away.) Hey! That's mine!

Jamie: Come on Jack let's run….'Crack' (Jamie is hit in the head with a directors chair by Evil Ed. Fall unconscious to the ground bleeding some.)

Jack: JAMIE! Damn you Ed! You killed him!

Evil Ed: Well he does die…. So….. Jamiebalt is dead! On to the ending!

Jack: Sob… Jamie…. I will kill you! ED!

Evil Ed: Now now Jack He isn't dead…. (kicks him a little) maybe….. But any always the show must go on! (Pitch grabs Jack) Oh Sandy, you can go! Good job and will have to make sure to give you the lead next time.

Pitch: Hey?!

Sandy: (Waves good bye to Ed and Jack and looks at Pitch and smiles licking his lips again. Then just five pictures flash 'Your' 'Ass' 'Is' 'Mine' 'Tonight')

Pitch: (Shgiver ran down his back as hide a little behind Jack as Sandy pass and left.) Can we just finish this…please.

Evil Ed: OK, Jackliet dunks the Poison.

Jack: Poison? What Pois-!? (Pitch shoved bottle into his mouth making him dunk the liquid inside it. ) Cough! What did you give me!? (Feels really hot and falls to the floor) Ahhh…..pant. moan

Pitch: Just something to help you get in the mood, Jackliet. (moves over Jacks body. Causing the boy to moan more.)

Jack: Damn….. you….Ahhh!

Pitch: (Laughs some and goes on.) Depart again: here, here will I remain  
With worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, here  
Will I set up my everlasting rest,  
And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars  
From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last!  
Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you  
The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss  
A dateless bargain to engrossing death!  
Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!  
Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on  
The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!  
Here's to my love! (He dunks the last of the drug he gave Jack, and smiles)

O true apothecary!  
Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die. (Pitch leans down taking Jack it to a heated kiss)

Evil Ed: That was great! Now Pitchmeo Dies and Jackliet will…. Uh Pitch? (Pitch and Jack are still kissing and moaning on the ground.) Oh MY… :3 (Sit back a watches)

(Pitch's hands push up Jack dress, touching Jack as Jack swallowed as he felt Pitch's hand leave him and move under the waistband of his boxer and pull them down. Pitch backed off of Jack's chest to pull of the boxers completely and did the same to himself.

He racked his eyes over Jack's blushing face and flush body. His long legs propped up and open, and his pulsing hard cock. His body just screamed for more just as his own.

"You look so sexy like this."

Jack blushed even more as Pitch laid on top of him and kissed him. It was nothing but pure lust the same that covered their eyes. Their cocks rubbed together as they enjoyed the kiss the kiss and moaned at the contact between them. As the seal of their deep kiss broke a gasp escaped from the two as they took in desperately needed air.

"P-Pitchmeo." Jack moaned

The Nightmare King sat up and pulled out a bottle of lube and rubbed it on his fingers. Once coated he slipped one onto Jack's entrance making circles around it then pushing in. Jack winced in pain then yelped once the second finger slipped in. He felt the two digits wiggle around stretching him then a third join in stretching him even more.

He soon began to moan in pleasure rather than yelp in pain. The intruding fingers brushed by a certain post causing Jack to throw his head back and scream.

"Pitchmeo!"

Pitch removed his fingers and quickly placed his lube covered pulsing member in their place and pushed in. He hit his mark dead on. As he slowly went in and out of his white hair toy he began to pickup his pace striking the nerves over and over.

Every moan, whimper, scream, and yelp fueled his thrusts. Jack pulled Pitch down and gave him a white hot kiss filled with passion, they moaned into it enjoying every moment.

"Jackliet!"

"Pitchmeo!"

The stage was filled with the pleasured sounds of their love making. Every moan and gasp, the slapping of skin contact. It was intense, it was lust.

Pitch could feel his end coming and by the moans and screams spilling over Jack's lips meant he was almost at his end too. Pitch pounded harder and began to pump Jack sending double pleasure threw his body.

"AH AH PITCHMEO!"

Jack released all over their bodies and Pitch felt his muscles clamp down around him as he gave one last thrust before spilling over.

"JACKLIET!"

His hot seed filling the winder spirit to the brim. He collapsed on top of him. After a min or two he pulled out and laid next to Jack who shivered as an after affect of the orgasm that rippled threw his body. They laid in silence, they looked at each other to see the lust disappear from their eyes.)

Jack: …..I…. hate…..you….. (Pass out)

Pitch: I know you do Jack. (Smiles And falls asleep)

Evil Ed: (wapes away blood nose) Well then….that is a way of dieding…. We come to the end of our play…. A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:  
For never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Jackliet and her Pitchmeo. The end.

Bunny: (Comes in holding a broom) Why is it that everyone gets a roll mate, And I have to clean up? It Fuck-n unfair mate!

Evil Ed: Ha, you're funny Bunny. Rabbits can't be in plays, Plays are for people. (Laughs and starts walking away.) Make sure you clean up good now or no carats little bunny. (Leaves)

Bunny: Rack-off! (Starts to clean) I will show him…. (Run into something) What the hell?... (Looks down and see naked Jack and Pitch pass out cover in cum.) HELL NO! I'M NOT CLEANING THIS UP!

(Thank you again and see you all in the next chapter :3 Also for some good M ROTG stories take a look at they are some of my Favs: Just take a look at my picks)


	9. Eviscerate my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (First off, I loves all my little prevs. –Hearts- and sorry it took me so long to update the story. But hey here is a long chapter for you :3 Thank you all for reading all my smut and all the smut to come. Btw if you like this story I did a Pitch X Bunny fic called "Dark Chocolate Surprised" You should give it a look see :3 Now down to business this is M for hardcore sex :3 boy/boy and Chapter is a threesome. And you to my beta: Prince Jack Frost.)

Evil Ed: Hi everybody :3 long time no see! Sorry but I been busy with a lot of things so….

Pitch: Busy? Really….. All you been doing is sitting on your ass and messing around in other stories.

Evil Ed: I have not… (looks away)….Much.

Pitch: Sure, and if you hadn't then what HAVE you been doing?

Evil Ed: I don't think I have to answer that Pitch, But….. (Evil Smile) But I know what you have been doing or should I say who…..and it wasn't Jack.

Pitch: (looks pissed) You will never talk about that again Ed! Or I WILL EVISCERATE you.

Evil Ed: Hahaha! Whatever, anyways Pitch… Have you seen Jack? We need him to start the story.

Pitch: Oh he will be here soon, he is getting hand deliver.

Evil Ed: Really? By who? (Bunny walks in with Jack over his shoulder kicking and screaming)

Jack: Bunnny! Come on! I thought we were friends! Please don't throw me in there! Please!

Bunny: Oh Mate, you're going in! Maybe you should think next time before you leave me to rot

and take my candy.

Jack: I said I was sorry….. it's just…I was so happy….and….and… COME ON I DON'T WANT TO GET FUCKED! (SOB)

Bunny: Not my problem Mate. Oh Hi Pitch. (waves to Pitch, who nods back) Make sure to take go care of this brat.

Pitch: For sure, Rabbit.

Jack: PLEASE I'M SORRY! (Bunny throws Jack into story) Ahhhhhh! Sob!

Bunny: Stupid Bugger.

Evil Ed: Well that was nice… Well anyways let get started. (Pitch walk in and Ed is about to go in then stops) Oh wait a min. I all most forgot. (Walks over and kicks Jamie) Hey wake up!

Jamie: Uh…..Where… What happen? Why do I hurt all over and bloody…. And cover with…frost?

Evil Ed: Good you're up, now into the story….. (Starts to push Jamie)

Jamie: WAIT…..WHAT! I THINK I NEED A DOCTOR…

Evil Ed: Whatever, in you go! (Push Jamie in) Have Fun now :3

Jamie: Ahhhhh! I'm in soooo much pain!

Evil Ed: Yes! Now on with the threesome! Please enjoy the hot smut :3

"Nightmare….." That what it was, a nightmare all of it.

"What is a Nightmare, Jack?" I heard Pitch ask as I snapped out of my thought.

"Every….thing…." I whisper as I played with the cup of ice water in my hands.

"Hmm?"

Then I sapped. "ALL OF THIS IS A FUCKING NIGTHMARE PITCH! EVERY THING!" I screamed in his face. "Every thing you did to me, being in your bed and….. and….that dream." I finish panting out and looking away from him. "Leave me alone….."

"Hmm Leave you alone, doesn't that sound familiar . I think you said the same thing to me year back in the South. Then I broke your staff, and well you see how that worked out." Pitch laugh, leaning in taking my face in his hands and forcing me to look at him. "Just a lot of unneeded pain and you still ended up with me in the end." He smirked.

"WITH YOU!? You kidnapped me, drug my friend and raped me….." I slapped his hand away. Moving farer away from the man as I could as the anger rise in my body. "So in what fucked up hell would you ever think I would want to be with you?!" I snapped back at him.

"Rape Frost? It's only rape if you didn't want it." Pitch moved off the bed and looked down at me. "You did want it Jack, and no matter how much you say it isn't so, you know inside that you wanted it." Pitch said as his golden eyes glistened evilly causing a shudder to run down my spine.

'He is right you know…' The little voice in my head spoke up again. 'No!' I yelled back in my head. 'But you know we did…. We have always wanted Pitch…..' It went on. 'No! It's not true… he is evil and dark…' I kept fighting back at the voice. 'Yes, that is want we want…. Just given in…' it teases back. "No! I don't want this! I never wanted this!" I screamed out pulling on my hair and shaking my head trying to make to voice stop.

"And who are you trying to convince Jack? Me or yourself" Pitch asked. I looked up and saw him looked down at me with what looked like concern as he reach out to touch me.

Before I knew it I panicked. Jumping away from the man's hand and threw the glass of water at him. "STAY AWAY FROM ME! PITCH!" I shouted at him.

Pitch easily moved out the way of the glass and stared back at me with yellow eyes filled with anger and a little hurt in them. "Fine." He growled pulling his hand back and walking away from the bed. "I won't touch you Frost…" He turns and faced me again, but now had an evil smirk on his face. "But remember what you said Jack." And with that he snapped his fingers. Black sand wrapped around my naked body only leavening my head uncover. I tried my best to move but couldn't no matter how hard I tried.

"Ugh! Pitch get this off me!" I snapped. As the sand just got tier with ever move I made.

"No, I don't think I will…" Pitch smirked back at and twilled his finger in the air, causing the black sand to move.

I immediately felt the nightmare sand move over my body, but not just moving….. More like feeling me up. "Ah! Pitch stop… ah…. you said that.. You wouldn't touch….. Ah!" I tried to pant out.

"And I'm not." He laughs making the sand over my cock move faster bring more unwanted moans from me.

I shuddered beneath the sand as it touches every sensitive spot all over my body but not enough to make me cum. I couldn't take it anymore. "P-Pitch! Ah! Please….let me cum….Ahhh…" I begged. 'Wait… why I'm begging?'

"Hm, I don't know Jack." I saw Pitch approaching me with an emotionless face but fire was in his eyes. "You know that the sand is only going to tease you, if you want release Jack I will have to touch you." Pitch lean in next to my ear and smirked some. "But you did tell me not to touch you….. Frost." He purred hotly in my ear sending another wave of hated pleasure through me.

It was driving me mad. I need to be touch; my body was in pain with needed heat. And even now the sand still didn't stop with it assault. 'Beg him… ask for his touch' that voice started beg me and couldn't say no to it this time. "Please….Pitch…please touch me….Please make…the s-sand stop and….ahh…. touch me…" I manage to pant out as I beg him.

"Sure Jack, if that is what you want but first….." He chuckle as he pulled back and snapped his fingers and the sand fell away from my aroused form. "You need to do something for me."

"What…..I will do anything….ahh… just please…Pitch…." I moaned as I rubbed my thighs together trying to relieve some of the tension. 'See if we just give in we all get what we want.' The voice purred in the back of my head making me shake at the idea that I gave in to what it wanted. 'Whatever….' I thought back at it.

"I want you to tell yourself and me one thing Jack…" Pitch whispered, as he leaned back in gliding his hand just above my skin but never touching me. Then his hand stopped just above my throbbing erection. I could feel the heat from his hand as I tried to thrust up to try to find some kind of friction. But Pitch always manages to keep his hand just far enough away so it wouldn't touch me. Oh god this was killing me.

"P-Pitch….please…what is it?…." I asked let out a shuddering moan, I closed my eyes as I started to feel dizzy for a few moments.

"I want you to say that you wanted this, that you wanted me." Pitch growled, hovering over me menacingly. "I want you to say that you truly want to be mine, Jack." He finishes as his words caused me to shudder even more.

'Yes! Do it, let us given to him. Then he can take us… own us…then we will never have to be alone again.' The voice cheered in the back of my head. 'Say it! Then we can be happy….. We can live happily forever in the darkness with Pitch….. Just say it…. Say Yes!'

"NO!" I yelled as my eye shot open, pushing Pitch away. "I will never give in, I will never say it! NEVER PITCH!" I shouted, getting off the bed shaking as I pointed at Pitch. "Now let I and Jamie go!"

Pitch looked at me with some shock then closed his eyes and started to rub his temples with his four fingers. "Fine, have it your way Frost." He said annoyed, then snapped his fingers again. I felt sand wrap around my hands and feet as I fell back onto the bed. Pitch opened his eyes and smirk back down at me and fisting a hand in my hair pulling it back harshly. "There is more than one way to skin a cat… Jack." He hissed, and then he let my hair go.

I saw Pitch walk over to Jamie, who was still passed out on the floor. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM PITCH!" I yelled at him, trying to get out of my binds.

"Shhh Jack, I'm not going to hurt him…. Much." He smirked back at me. "But I will say one thing Jack, if you try to go against whatever little Jamie picks….. I WELL EVISCERATE HIM! Got it Jack?" Pitch growled.

My eyes widen as I was taken back. 'Eviscerate…..' I swallowed thickly to myself. "….yes…" I whimpered out.

"Very good." He smirked at me and looked back to Jamie. "Oh little boy, it's time to get up…" Pitch said quietly as he nudges Jamie with his foot. Jamie moaned a little and whispered my name then rolled back over asleep again. Pitch sigh some, rolling his eyes. "WAKE UP YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Pitch commanded as he kicked Jamie hard in the side.

"Uhh! WHAT THE FUCK!" Jamie yelled as he groaned has he held his side.

"Jamie! Are you ok?" I called out to teen, as he opened his eyes and looked at me in shock.

"Jack….. uh…. You're here?...Wait? where is here….?" I saw Jamie get up and look around bewilderment on his face. "So…it wasn't…..just a dream…..?" He ask out loud.

"Oh no boy, it was 100% real…." Pitch smiled at Jamie, making the boy jump back in fear. I tried again to get free.

"Pitch leave him alone Pitch! Jamie get out of here!" I yelled.

"Jack!?" Jamie looked away from Pitch and back at me. "Jack are you ok? You're not hurt are you….Uh…. sorry…" Jamie stopped as he turned red in the face and looked away. "I'm sorry I didn't mean… to ….look…"

'What? What was he talking about….' I thought. Then I remember, as the purple return to my cheeks and I turn away too. There I was naked, tied up, panting and with a hard on…and he just got an eye full. And I didn't think Jamie realized that he was still butt naked too. 'Damn you Pitch.'

"Really you two, you kids act like you haven't seen this all before." Pitch sighed. "Now Boy I know you remember everything…. And yes before you ask, you did Fuck Jack." Pitch said then smirked at Jamie shocked and embarrassed face. "And you liked it and so did he."

"I….I'm….sorry Jack….I didn't mean….to….." I could see Jamie trying not to look at me as he was apologies to me. "Please…don't hate…me…" I could hear his voice start to shake, like he was about to cry.

"No, It's ok Jamie. I did not like it and you weren't yourself….and I do care about you deeply…. You didn't do anything wrong Jamie." I reassured him.

"Really…Jack? You're not mad?...because I do care a lot for you too…." Jamie said, looking back at me with wet brown eyes. "I love you Jac….."

"How more nauseatingly sweet can you get?" Pitch cut him off, grabbing a hold of Jamie's arm and turning teen to face him. "Listen here boy, no more lovely dovely stuff. I have a deal for you." Pitch snapped at the boy.

"No way Boogeyman! Let Jack and I go right now or else!" I heard Jamie yell back at Pitch.

"Jamie!... Don't!" I tried to keep him from upsetting Pitch. "Pitch, he doesn't mean it…. Just let him go." I pleated with him.

"No wait Jack…" Pitch held up a hand to me. " I want to hear this…. So else what Boy?" He laughed, pulling harder on the teen's arm.

"I not afraid of you Boogeyman….." Jamie spat, as he tried to pull away from Pitch. "I will fight you."

"I really…..?" Pitch smirk, as I could see him tile his head some as if he was looking at something small and not worth his time. "Frost…. Maybe I should just do what I said to him if you didn't follow along?... So where did I put that sand blade at…." Pitch chuckled, pulling Jamie harder cause the teen to hiss out in pain.

"NO! Please Jamie! Please listen to Pitch….." I cried out, I didn't need Jamie to get hurt over me. "Please…" I begged.

Jamie looked at me then sighed and stopped fighting Pitch. "What is this deal?" He sighed out.

"Since you stopped acting like a brat, here it is…." Pitch laughed darkly. "You can leave; you can walk right out that door and go home. I can even make you forget all of this ever happens and you can go back and do whatever hormonal teens do. But Jack will stay with me."

"No! I'm not leaving Jack behind with you!" Jamie hissed.

"It's ok Jamie… I will be fine… just go." I pleaded.

"Or…." Pitch lean in to Jamie's ear and whispered to where I almost couldn't hear what he was saying. "You can have a little more funny with Jack and I, but this time with no sand to help. Just you, I and little Jack there." Pitch purred. Then he lean farther in and whisper something to Jamie that I couldn't hear, then pulled back and licking at Jamie's ear.

Jamie turned a new shade of pink and I would have to say I did too. "But…..but…. Jack….." Jamie stuttered out.

"Jack will take it." Pitch look at me and smiled as if he was saying 'The boy would pay if you said no' look. "Right Jack?"

I just nodded.

"Anyways if you do this Boy, afterwards I will let you and Jack go." Pitch smiled sadistically.

"What?" I asked. 'He was just going to let us go…. Let me go?' I thought. 'Why'

"You promise that you will let Jack go and not ever bother us ever again?" Jamie asked

"On my name as The Nightmare King, I will never look for you or Jack ever again." Pitch promise. I could tell that he wasn't lying.

'No….no no no no…We want to stay with Pitch…' the voice screamed. 'Please no!...Pitch don't cast us out!' It kept yelling and begging. I started to feel my heart breaking as the little voice cried out in anguish.

"Well what will it be boy, Home or Jack?" Pitch asked.

Jamie looked at me and back at Pitch and nodded. ''I understand. I accept the deal. I pick Jack.'' And with those words Pitch let go of Jamie, and both of the males hurried to the bed to devour me as the sand fell away from my arms and legs.

I gasped loudly when warm hands started to touch me everywhere they could reach. They rubbed; they massaged, pinched, and teased. I couldn't get enough yet it all felt so familiar. Quickly they pulled in their laps. Pitch lifted me by my hips to sit in his lap, and started to nibble on my sensitive ear while Jamie started to suck on my hardening nipples. I could feel the teen was shivering from the excitement as he rolled his wet tongue over my pink nipple, and when he bit down, he earned a sweet moan from me.

''You really like this, see?'' Pitch whispered into my ear, and made me glance down at my member that was already throbbing painfully between my legs.

''Ah! P-please...'' I groaned as two hands played with my balls, still not touching my root.

Jamie smirked and licked his lips as he watched my twitching dick. His gaze met mine, I could tell how much the boy wanted him now. The look Jamie gave me was a mix of pleasure and excitement.

''Do you remember, Jack? How it felt as I last time sucked you...?'' He purred and lowered himself. I felt like screaming as the hot tongue touched the tip of my erect manhood. 'Oh, yes I remembered! It was all so hot and wonderful.' I thought as Jamie took me.

I felt as the teen slowly ran his tongue along my cock and when he took it slightly inside his mouth, I moaned. While Pitch started to tease my already erect nipples, playing with them with his fingers.

''Do you like when I touch you here?'' The man asked whispering and pinched one of the hard nipples, making I groan as an answer. I turned my head and kissed the older male, surprising him completely. I knew that I kiss Pitch before, but somehow kissing with Pitch drove me crazy with want, I couldn't control myself at all.

"That's the way Jack." Pitches moaned while he let me continue explore his mouth. I could see Jamie watched while I made out, and see a glimpse of jealously hit the teen as he watched Pitch's pleased expression.

''Jack, lookie here..'' He purred and turned me to face him. ''Mhhmp..'' I moaned as my mouth was suddenly attacked by Jamie's lips. The thick wet tongue slipped inside my mouth and started to rub it, playing with my lower lip.

''Ah.. no...'' I moaned as Jamie pushed himself deeper inside my mouth taking a hold of my hard dick, giving couple of hard pulls. When Jamie let go, I was already dizzy and filled with desire. I stroked Jamie's neck and then grabbed his hair pulling him to look straight into my eyes.

''Jamie... please suck me…'' I moaned, he blinked twice looking at me, his face blushed .I was begging so sweetly that I knew the boy couldn't take it anymore. Jamie chuckling like a madman, the teen hungrily kissed me and started to stroke my manhood. "Ahhh!" I moan out loud.

Pitch laughed behind me and nuzzled my neck. "OH MY GOD! Ahhh…" I scream as Jamie leaned down as he swallowed my cock, making me grip onto his messy brown hair.

''Oh God, oh God...'' I kept repeating, and that made Pitch smirk. "I think Jamie wanted to hear more from you Jack, he wanted to hear you scream hisname so that is why he focused on his delicious work." Pitch whispered in my ear. As Jamie started to suck and lick the length of my dick with passion.

I gasped for air as he had forgotten how to breathe; I was on fire! I was burning by the sweet pleasure that Jamie was gave me. The hotness of this entire drove my instincts out of the edge making me turn into a demon hungering for sex.

"Ahh!…." I screamed as Pitch shoved all three of his fingers into my ass at once. "Ahh...P-Pitch!" I moan out in pain and pleasure.

''Oh... N-no... J-Jamie...I'm gonna cum...AHHH!'' I screamed as I bucked deep into Jamie's throat who was ready to swallow every drop of my cum. I closed my eyes in delight as I felt myself being licked clean. My whole body was trembling from the utter pleasure, having a nice side effect of my orgasm. Jamie looked up at me, his brown eyes filled with lust, screaming for more. He licked his lips, and kissed the tip of my dick as a sweet farewell.

''Oh, you sure are a delicious Jack...'' Jamie said and kissed me, giving me a taste of myself. Then he glanced over to Pitch who had still his fingers inside my trembling body. The Pitch smirked and pulled the wet fingers out making me gasp.

''Now... Jack on your knees...'' Pitch said pushing me down so my face was next to Jamie's hard cock. "Now Jack, don't you think it would be fair if you return the favor that little Jamie gave you" he smirked. I knew what he meant and did as I told. I looked up into Jamie's lust fill eyes and licked my lips as I move down over his need. My ass was left hinging in the air at the same time as I bend down.

Slowly I licked the overflowing tips and teased him till Jamie cock was covered with pre-cum. Suddenly tugged at my hair as I was pushed down, forcing me to swallow more of Jamie's dick. "Please take it deeper Jack." Jamie moaned as he let go of my hair. I nodded and continue to take him in deep. I swallowed the teen to the root and gagged a bit.

"What a delicious ass you have Frost, I think I would like to taste it again." I heard Pitch groan as he pulled my hips farer up.

''N-not… ahnn… so d-deep!'' I whined when Pitch's tongue pushed inside me, licking and sucking all he could. I could feel his long hot tongue move inside, stretching me and tasting my insides. Then I shuddered as Pitch's tongue licked that spot sending me in to waves for moans. As Jamie grab my hair again start to thrust in and out of my mouth faster, letting moans of his own out too.

''Nghh… nn..mgh…S-stoph…'' I gagged and moaned. It was too much for me to handle. Jamie making me swallows his cock forcibly when Pitch was piercing me completely from behind with his tongue. It was all making me go insane.

"Ahhh! J-Jack! I'm….Cuming…." Jamie groaned and started slamming himself in harder as he came in my mouth. I tried my best to swallow but it was hard as Pitch brought me to my second orgasm. "Oh yes! Ahhhhh….." I screamed as I came.

I lay there all breathless, my abdomen and the bed covered by my cum, my ass aching as Pitch pulled his tongue out, giving my opening one last lick. "Sweet." Pitch purred, biting a little at my ass. Making me shake with lust. 'Still it was not enough.' the voice was back but this time louder, more forceful. 'We wanted more!' it moaned and I could feel myself moan too. 'We needed more!' it panted out. 'Yes I want more!' I thought as one with the voice, 'I want Pitch to fuck me….' I purred in my own head as I give in….. just for now.

Getting up I purring like a cat and crawled closer to Pitch and licked at his dick, looking up at ready lecherous look on his face. "More…" I begged and bumping my head up and down on Pitch's arousal. Pitch looked at my face which was clearly begging for more. The Nightmare King smirked when I could see a smirk as I'm sure a dirty plan appeared into his mind. I gasped when I was suddenly lifted up from the bad, as Pitch legs spread wide.

''What..?'' I asked when I felt a warm breath on my neck. I could feel Pitch trembled while holding me above his erection; Pitch smirked at me.

''Now we will fuck you till you drop!'' Pitch said and pushed my sweated body down. I groaned by the mix of slight pain and pleasure but I was more surprised to see Jamie moving closer to them. "Remember what we talked about boy." Pitch purred.

"J-Jamie…?" I asked, getting a bit scared by the threatening movement. As Jamie was as hard as a rock again.

Jamie only smiled sweetly and hushed me. Suddenly he moved so close I gasped when I felt Jamie against my entrance. My eyes opened wide when the realization hit me.

Before I could do anything, Jamie quickly pushed himself in.

''...Oh holy sh-'' I screamed when something hard suddenly penetrated me. My body started to struggle against the pain with both Jamie and Pitch inside me. "...NNGGHHHHH! Shiittt..."I couldn't help but to bite my lip as I tried to shake the pain off. I was openly crying now. "It….Hurts….." I sobbed.

"Double penetration is hard take Jack, but it's also pretty rewarding after the pain goes away." Pitch smiled at me while wiping my tears away.

''Y-you sh-hithead!'' I managed to spat out. Saliva was dropping down on my chin, but I didn't care. My ass was too filled, too stretched! It fucking hurt.

''Try to relax Jack... I don't want to hurt you but this is …. The only way…'' Jamie said as he took a hold of my wrists kissing them then started to massaging my tense shoulders. Pitch helped to by holding my thighs higher so the weight was not on me and so it easier for me to burden.

I tried to relax, but it still hurt, but I kept trying. Breathing in and out I could feel Pitch slowly and painfully slipped his big cock inside my farer into my tight entrance, and started to conquer me. A bit by bit the long root reached its handle making me gasp.

''...It's all in...'' Pitch groaned breathlessly. ''Start moving, Jamie…'' Pitch teased, and bit my ear who could only gasp from the feeling. Somehow I felt so drugged, but the feeling was slowly turning into pleasure as the brown haired teen carefully started to move. We all groaned together as Jamie started to thrust with slow pace.

I couldn't do anything but pant harshly. I was flying high up in the air as two huge dicks touched every inch inside me, rubbing, and caressing my inner walls.

I was already getting all hot again, as I was getting used to the thick cocks deep inside me. After I got used to the rhythm, I started to raise my hips up and down with the same pace making the cocks hit my prostate. I shut my eyes as I felt dizzily.

''Aah... Ahh... Jamie... F-faster...'' I gasped as I felt the long nails tug into my thighs. I was close. Jamie stared at me with loving expression as he started going faster. Even Pitch was groaning. I could feel my orgasm coming closer every time they hit the sweet spot inside me.

Jamie had shut his eyes; I could see his face was red from the pleasure. Jamie's mouth open, his little pink tongue sticking out of his mouth. He smirked and lowered his head to play with my tongue who answered greedily. ''Ahh... So… so good...'' I moaned dizzily.

''...Hnnhh... Feels good, Jack?'' Pitch asked and eyed me with a smirk, his eyes were sharp by desire. Pitch started to move himself slowly, and it made the feel inside me made it more delicious.

''Ohhh... Your... cock's are...moving..together..'' I managed to whisper as I clung onto Jamie's shoulders as Jamie pushed himself even deeper while he kissed my neck. The room was filled with the sweet atmosphere that drove me crazy! I nearly screamed at the sinful pleasure I was having. Suddenly I felt Jamie's cock twitch inside me, and he slowed down a bit on my neck causing me to moan.

''Oh... I feel like coming...Can I Jack?'' He asked and licked my dry lips forcing his way in. I groaned within the heated kiss, I felt Pitch giving a pull on my hair. Whining I turned my head to be kissed by the impatient King. Pulling away he smiled at Jamie ''Go ahead boy.. I'll follow you...'' Pitch said sighing. Then quickly he turned me to kiss me more passionately without interrupting Jamie. I felt so good yet I didn't have to move anymore, but Pitch held me a bit tighter as Jamie started banging mercilessly onto me causing me to whine.

''N-not so hard...! Ngghhh... A-aah, I'm... gonna come...'' I squeaked desperately, trying to hold onto something. Jamie smirked while he panted like a dog. ''...Ngghh.. Jack, you feel so tight around me...'' He sighed before he moaned loudly.

With couple of hard thrusts he came deep inside, filling me with his thick cum. Right after that Pitch pulled me closer making Jamie slip out of me. I was already trembling like a mad when Pitch was so close to me. Pitch had muted his own moans. "Now I want to have a little fun with just you and I, Jack" He whispered while licking my sensitive ear.

'Yes Pitch take us' Voice screamed and that was all that was running through my head. And the feel of needed.

I screamed and as Pitch thrust into me with his entire mite, I felt so good I couldn't think straight. I could see Jamie recovered from his sweet orgasm as licking his lips, as he moved closer. Then he took a hold of my already twitching manhood, and started to stroke with the same rhythm as Pitch was fucked me.

''Oh lord... I'm...!'' My blue eyes were shut close when Jamie kissed me roughly, pushing his tongue inside my throat. Pitch pumping in and out hard on my warn entrance as he moan a little. Pitch took a strong grip on my thighs and rolled me on my right side. ''Ohh.. T-this feels...'' I managed to whimper. I could feel Jamie started moving his hand rougher.

''AAHHH!'' I screamed in sweet pleasure as I came in Jamie's hand. Pitch bit down on my neck breaking the skin as I could feel myself tighten around his cock and with gasp; Pitch pushed himself deep into me and came.

''Oh, Jack... you're so good…'' He groaned his eyes tight shut as he still held on to me calm his breath. He pulled out of my swollen entrance, making me whine in discomfort. My hole was all sore and bloody, filled with white seed that started to flow out of me.

Pitch chuckled, and made me lay down. ''P…Pitch?'' I asked warned out and shore to do much else. Then my thighs were suddenly lifted up and my ass shown to the man. Jamie moved also a bit closer and took a hold of my wrists restraining me. "You needed to be cleaned Frost, so hold still." Pitch smirk at from between my legs.

''N-no...'' I whined as a warm tongue started to lick my aching entrance. ''It's dirty... Ah!'' I shut his eyes as the talented tongue slipped inside of me.

''Shh, Jack. He's just cleaning you...'' Jamie said voice ringing by desire and he licked my cheek to comfort me.

Pitch cleaned me with such a delight in his eyes, he looked enjoyed every sip of the liquid he swallowed that came out of me. Smoothing to trembling body, Jamie kissed my hair and rubbed my shaking hands.

"There Jack, all clean…" Pitch finish as he tossed my weak body on to the bed. "You taste as good as ever." Pitch cooed.

I was exhausted, and all wanted to was sleep. I didn't care about anything right now but the bed I was laying on. I could feel Jamie a hold of me and pull me to his chest and kissing me on the head.

''Remember the deal we made Boogeyman... After this, you'll let Jack and I go." I heard Jamie said as I could feel my eyes lids get heaver.

"I know boy, but let Jack sleep first" I could hear Pitch too. "And should sleep to boy" I saw a little black flow pass me and then I saw Jamie fall next to me fast asleep.

'See… we like…this…' the voice purred. 'We….want….Pitch Black…..' 'Oh shut up….' I sighed. As I shut my eyes the last thing I feel was a warm hand petting and a soothing voice. "Jack you will miss me and come back to me, I know you will because you need me as I need you. So when you're ready I will be waiting. But until then…. Have a nice pretty little Nightmare, my love." it whispered, then everything with Pitch Black….

...Stay tuned.

Evil Ed: …Ouch!... I mean… Ouch! Are you going to be ok Jack?

Jack: ….. please…..kill…..me….sob…..

Pitch: Oh suck it up Frost, you will lived.

Jack: WHAT! HERE LET ME SHOVE TWO COCKS UP YOUR ASS AND SEE HOW YOU FEEL!

Evil Ed: Hummm…..

Pitch: Don't even think about it Ed!

Evil Ed: What? I wasn't going to do anything….(evil smile)

Pitch: (Eye twitch)

Evil Ed: Anyways, See you all again in the next Chaper :3 ….. and the next Rotten Egg Fic.

Pitch: What! I said NEVER AGAIN!

Evil Ed: Hehehe, bye everyone… (Waves)

Jamie: …I… still need…. A….Doctor…please…..( coughs up blood)


	10. Forever in the Dark

(Yo! please enjoy, and sorry no beta for this one... she had work. so please bare with me :p)

Evil Ed: Hi there! I'm back. And I know it been like forever on updateing this. Well any ways her is the next haft of "Darkness and BlackIce" I call it "Forever in the Dark"

Jack: Hey! Wait a min? What is going on... what happen to the last story?

Evil Ed: Well duh I updated to the next haft. So new part now heading.

Jack: Wait so you are saying that this is still going on? No way! I'm out of here... I have had gone through to much pain already to have more to come.

Evil Ed: Oh come on Jack, Pitch isn't even in this one, it all about you :3

Jack: He isn't?

Evil Ed: Yap, just you and your snowballs :3

Jack: I don't beleave you...

Evil Ed: If you don't going look and see, no Pitch what so ever.

Jack: Fine, just this once... (looks down into story) It does look safe... but if Pitch is there you will pay Ed!

Evil Ed: 100% Pitch free (evil smile)

Jack: Well here I go (Jumps in)

Evil Ed: Nice :3 Let the game begain! HAHAHAHAHA!

Darkness... All I could feel is was myself floating in the cool darkness. 'Where was I? Who was I? Was Pitch still with me...? Wait... Who is Pitch?' I could feel my head racing, try to find up from down. Anything that would growled me, show me what was real and what was not there. 'Please I just need some one or some thing to hold on to...'

"See what happen... he gone. You ran from him and now look where that has gotten us now... nothing but cold loneliness." a cold low voice felled the inky blackness.

"Who is there? What is happen to me?" I cried out to the darkness try to find the owner. I needed to know, I needed to know why I was here... why I felt like nothing but air... like I was nothing.

"Only if we stayed, only if we told him we loved him and wanted to stay by his side. We could have been happy! We could have been wanted!"

"Wait? Love who? What is happen...please I just want to know... I need something..." I start to cry, calling... pleading for help.

"Something... Something! We had some thing and we fuck it up! Why didn't we stay, Now he has cast us out... we will never see him again!" it yelled

I could feel my body shake as the cold voice wormed into my head. "Please stop! I don't know who you are talking about... I just need... help!" I begged

"Ha! Help? WHY? What do we have to live for any more? Without him we are nothing but a lost forgotten soul."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for whatever you said I did..." I stopped as I could feel hands now holding on to my body. "What?!"

"Sorry... We are sorry? It's to late for that, he gone and never coming back." I could here I voice grow closer and the hands holding onto me grow tier. "So why should we even be here anymore?"

"I...I don't understand? I just want..." I couldn't finish. I wasn't sure what I wanted. I knew I needed some thing, but what?

" We understand... we know that you and I are nothing without his love." I could feel soft lips on my neck. "So why don't we just end it all."

"AH!" I scream, as sharp teeth sunk in to my flesh. I could feel the dark hands dig into my skin tearing into me. "PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS!"

"Why? All we had now is death... so lets die." It whisper in my ear as it tore off more of my skin.

I felt sick... I'm in so much pain. I could here as it rip out my insides, braking my bones, piece by piece... I just need...'what'

"Yes what. What do we need... SAY IT!"

"I... need..." I panted out thorough the pain. " I NEED... PITCH!"

"Jack!... Jack! Wake up!" I could feel a pair of hand shake me."Come on, wake up!"

"What?!" I yelled as my eye sapped open. Sitting up quickly I came face to face with Jamie. " What is going out?" I asked. I was so confused, just a moment ago I was be rip to pieces. And now I was sitting on my frozen lake looking at a shocked Jaime.

"You and I were having a snowball fight, but then you passed out." Jamie said as he helping me to my feet. "You look like you were having a bad dream, I tryed to wake you, but you were asleep for hours."

"A dream..." I rubbed my eyes. 'was this all just a bad dream... had it never happen?' I though moaning a little and looking back to Jaime. He looked the same teenager I have all ways known.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Oh! Yes... I mean, did thing happen to you when I was out?" I asked.

"No, Just that I wasn't sure if you where going to wake up. I was just a little worried that all." He said looking away from me, I could see a little tend of red in his cheeks.

"Sorry to make you worry Jaime." I smiled try to make him feel better.

"Know it's cool Jack..." He smiled back. "Well any ways it getting late and I should be heading home. If you want you can come and stay the night." he asked me blushing again.

"Sure, but maybe later on I could use a little time to think."

"That is cool, I will just see you late on tonight then." Jamie said as he walked off waving bye. "Just be safe ok, no more nightmares alright Jack."

"I will, Bye!" I waved back as I saw Jamie walk off. Sighing I sat back down on the ice. "Nightmare... was it a nightmare?" I asked myself. It felt so real, all of it. From the time I woke up on Pitch's bed, to time I pass out into darkness of sleep. Everything... the sand, the toys... Pitch's hot hands touching me, feeling me, holding me tight. I missed the feeling... "Wait! What I'm saying... it was a nightmare, it never happen... right?" Sighing I place my head on my knees as I felt like something a was missing. 'I don't know what to think anymore...'

'We are nothing without him..."

I lifted my head, I could here that voice again.

'We will always be lone ...always'

I could feel my heart hurt, I felt as if it was ripped out and taking away... far way. "I was just a dream Jack..." I try telling myself again. But some thing deep down it side of me knew it was a lie. I could still see the marks from the sand on my body. I could still see the lust in Jamie eyes even if he couldn't remember. I could still feel the sweet pain that Pitch had left on my cold skin. But most of all I could still feel the cold dark lonely void that is now left in my heart.

'We will always be nothing but a broken forgotten soul... and forever alone.'

"I always... needed him..." I cried alone all night on the cold frozen lake under dark sky and the full moon.

The End... Or is it?

Evil Ed: Well there you go hope you liked it :3

Jack: Ouch! my body! Why would you do that to me... I hate you so much!

Evil Ed: Oh come on it was that bad.

Jack: Not Bad! YOU TORE OUT MY INSDES!

Evil Ed: Ok...Ok... here I will help you feel better. Oh Pitch!

Jack: WHAT! BUT YOU SAID HE WOULDN'T...

Evil Ed: Ya, wouldn't be this part of the chaper... I never said he wouldn't show up later :3

Pitch: Oh my poor Jack, Let me kiss and fuck you better...(hugs Jack)

Jack: Yaaaa! I going to kill you Ed! (trys to get away) Let me go Pitch!

Pitch: Oh no Jack, it been to long and I have a lot of hot sex fulled thing to do to your body... a lot.

Jack: ED!

Evil Ed: I well see you all soon :3 until next time. Hey Pitch I have some new toys if you would like to try them out...

(Thank you I hope to update sooner... loves you all)


End file.
